


In a Heartbeat

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale AU, M/M, Robron AU, Surgeons AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: “Who the hell are you?” Aaron asked, Adam quick on his heels, “and why the hell did you perform a tracheotomy with a ballpoint pen!”Blondie shoot Aaron a glare, “if I didn't he’d be heading straight down to the morgue”.Robron Surgeons AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

It was a quiet day. Something rare at London’s **St Dales Hospital** and two doctors in particular were taking advantage of the lack of patients bleeding out and coding every five seconds.

Dr. Adam Barton juggled an armful of chocolate, crips and cans of drink in one hand as he pulled away the curtain to find his best friend and fellow doctor, Aaron Dingle sprawled out on an empty hospital bed.

“Oi budge up, I brought us a picnic” Adam said.

Aaron squinted with one eye open against the bright hospital fluorescents. Slowly he budged up slightly giving Adam room to jump down next to him and empty out the food in his arms onto the bed in front of him.

“Thank God, I’m starving” Aaron said as he opened a back of Quavers and practically poured the whole bag into his mouth without even sitting up. “I just got out of a six hour surgery, some idiot stuck a batman figurine up his-”

“Ew dude not while we’re eating!” Adam complained, snatching away the crisps. He let out a laugh, “ah the life of a doctor, saving lives and removing foreign objects from peoples arsehole”.

“Exactly what I envisioned when I dragged myself through med school” Aaron snorted then opened his mouth, “Quaver me”.

Adam obliged and crushed a handful of crisps into his best friends mouth. “You coming out tonight? I need a wingman”.

“Finally getting over your crush on Vic? Does this mean we get to eat at the burger van again instead of the hospital cafeteria?” Aaron asked.

The past four months, ever since the hospital hired a new catering company Adam had been pining over one of the chefs, dragging Aaron there for every single meal.

“Victoria Sugden will always be the love of my life but I’m starting to realise if I carry on this almost stalkerish behaviour I’m gonna get lectured by the suits upstairs”.

“Fair enough”.

“So wingman after shift? I’ll even buy the first round”.

Aaron started in on the bars of chocolate and shook his head. “Sorry mate. Liv’s got a school art show and I promise I’d go, if not I’ll be waking up to find all my t-shirts turned into crop tops again”.

Adam stuck out his bottom lip in an over exaggerated pout but didn't say anything else about it. Aaron closed his eyes again.

"You can take a nap if  you want” Adam told him, “can’t promise I won’t draw a dick on your face though”.  

Aaron elbowed his friend but didn't stir. It was going to take a lot of power naps and Red Bulls to help him get through the rest of his very long shift and then survive schmoozing with parents at his sisters school. 

“Do it. I’ll go mention to Victoria how you slept with a dinosaur night light till you were sixteen”.

“Go ahead. It’ll make me seem sweet and sensitive”. 

“Pft if you say so”. 

They managed to make their way through half of their vending machine food stash before finally the peace came to an end. Halfway through a Snickers bar and a healthy debate over the previous nights football match the voice of the head nurse Pearl could be heard calling out “incoming!”

Aaron stuffed the rest of his chocolate bar into his mouth and then him and Adam were immediately up and running. 

“What have we got?” Aaron asked wiping his mouth for any residual chocolate. 

“Nate Daniels, twenty-one. Bicyclist got trapped under an out of service bus. His legs are crushed and he’s bleeding internally” said the young paramedic Gerry. His professionalism only lasted a minute as he burst into a grin, “god it was so cool, this guy was there when we arrived on the scene, he started ordering people around and he used a freaking pen to keep the guy breathing!”

Aaron didn't have time to ask what man Gerry was talking about before he got his answer. A young man, presumably Nate Daniels, was wheeled in. The most alarming thing about the man was not his worryingly pale skin or the pen sticking out of his throat but the blonde man on top of him dressed in what must once have been a very nice and expensive suit but was now soaking in crimson blood.

“He’s bleeding internally into his lungs, if we don’t hurry he’s gonna drown in his own blood”. The blonde man said. 

“Who the hell are you?” Aaron asked, Adam quick on his heels, “and why the hell did you perform a tracheotomy with a ballpoint pen!”

Blondie shoot Aaron a glare, “if I didn't he’d be heading straight down to the morgue”.

“His legs aren’t getting enough blood circulation” Adam said “we need to get him into the OR or risk losing his legs”

“His legs are the least of his problems if he chokes on his own blood” the blonde said, “all that pressure is gonna weigh down and start effecting his heart soon enough”. 

Aaron hated to agree with the intrusive and reckless stranger but he was right. Aaron nodded, “we get him up to the OR, handle the internal bleeding and save his legs at the same time, one surgery will cause less stress on the body”. 

Adam nodded, “sounds good to me”. He turned to a nurse, “page cardio”. 

“Why drag someone else down here when you’ve already got the head of cardio right here?” blondie asked. Due to the blood staining his hands red he couldn’t hold out his hands for a shake so instead he nodded in greeting. “Robert Sugden, new head of cardio. Somebody get me some scrubs. Looks like my first day’s starting early”.

*******

There was no time for pleasantries or further introductions as the three surgeons scrubbed and prepared for surgery. It wasn’t until an hour into the surgery when the young man was finally out of imminent danger and he could breathe without choking on blood that the conversation switched from medical to more personal. 

Really Roberts job was done, the heart and lungs were working more or less how they should be but he’d insisted on staying through the rest of the surgery while Adam fixed the boys legs and Aaron checked to make sure they’d missed no organ damage.

“So Sugden, new head of department? What brought you to our humble abode?” Adam asked as he was handed different drilling devices by the scrub nurses. 

“Shouldn’t you be concentrating on making sure this lad can walk properly and not on playground gossip?” Robert asked from where he stood at the head of the table, eye flicking between the heart rate monitor and Adam, and occasionally Aaron who was digging around somewhere near the man’s liver. 

“I work best when I multi-task. Don’t want to overthink every little thing ya know, Aaron’ll tell ya. It’s the ADHD”. 

Robert looked to Dr Dingle either for confirmation or because after an hour standing closely opposite him Dr. Sugden had discovered the trauma surgeon had a really nice face and he wanted an excuse to look into his bright blue eyes. 

Aaron met his gaze and grimaced, a private thing between him and Robert. “It’s true. If you don’t answer him he’ll just keep badgering ya until he’s asking you if slugs have feelings at 2am the day before your exam that would determine if you become a doctor or not”. 

Adam groaned “will you let that go already! It’s been years! Don’t pretend rooming with me through med school wasn’t the best years of your life”.

“Let me get this straight-” Robert started, “you two roomed together through all of med school and now work together too, talk about joined at the hip”.

“Are you kidding, me and Aaron have been best mates since we were thirteen. And my mums married to his uncle, my baby brother Isaac is Aarons cousin so I mean we’re basically family” Adam told them just before he powered on a noisy drill. 

Over the shrill noises of the drill Aaron met Roberts eye and rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend. 

“So come on spill!” Adam shouted over the drills until it cut off and he could talk normally again. “How’d you beat out Nicola for the job? She’s been in even worse of a mood recently, no doubt you're the reason to blame for her current reign of terror”. 

Robert shrugged, he had no clue who this Nicola was but if she was bad as they were making her out to be he was going to have a problem on his hands. “My sister told me ‘bout the job. She works in the cafeteria and I wanted to be closer to h-”

“Victoria! You’re related to the Victoria Sugden!” Adam gaped and as Robert stared at him in bewilderment Aaron snorted out a laugh.

“I’m guessing you know her then”.

Adam flushed under his surgical mask and looked away back at the bones he was working on. “I know of her”.

Robert suspected there was more to it then that but didn’t press. He’d get his answers eventually.

Arriving by way of gurney in a bloody suit and making first introductions to his new colleagues was not how Robert had pictured his day going when he woke that morning but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy his time working at St Dales hospital quite a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this AU the past week or two and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“I thought we were done eating here” Aaron complained into his burger. The cafeteria was good but it was still just that. Aaron had lived off food like this for over half his life by this point what with all his years in school and university and then the first few years of been a doctor. 

“We are. Well we were. I swear you can choose where we have dinner but we need more information on Suggers don’t we” Adam said and Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

It had been a week since Dr Sugden's dramatic arrival and everybody was obsessed with the mysterious new doctor.

Aaron didn’t see what everybody was fussing over. Sure he might be a good surgeon but in a building overflowing with talented doctors that wasn't worth much. The only thing about him that Aaron could possibly be impressed by was his bum which yes he’d looked at because he was human and Aaron could swear Sugden chose to wore a pair or scrubs one size too small. 

“Are you two not sick of this place yet?” a different, more female voice asked. 

“Yes” Aaron grumped the same time Adam said “never”. Both looked up to find Victoria standing over their table with something behind her back. 

“Well I brought something special for my favourite customers” she grinned down at them and produced a bowl what looked like over done mozzarella sticks. “They’re a bit too brown to serve so they’re on the house”.

Both men immediately grabbed one and stuffed it in their mouths as Victoria pulled out a chair to sit with them. 

The cafeteria had a separate menu for VIP patients and patients in the psych ward recovering from eating disorders. They got the good stuff whereas everyone else was given food that was left under a heating lamp all day. 

In comparison to Aarons lukewarm dry burger the mozzarella sticks were heavenly.

“So I heard you guys have been working with my Robert, how’s he been doing? People like him right? Or well, nobody wants to kill him yet do they?”

“Are you kidding? He’s like the shiny new object everyone wants” Aaron said mouthful of deep fried cheese. 

Victoria frowned. “You don’t like him”.

“I never said that” Aaron said. “I don't not like him” Victoria stared him down until he shrugged, “I just don’t get what the big deal is. I’m sure I’ll probably like him when I get to know him”. 

“Lies” Adam said through a full mouth. Once he’d swallowed he explained, “you won’t like him when you get to know him because you’re Aaron Dingle, liker of absolutely nobody. Except me, your best bud, obviously”. 

“I like people!” Aaron fought half heartedly. “I am _capable_ of liking people”. 

“Recent history would say otherwise”

“Oh yeah like what?”

“Alex” Adam pointed out with a smug, victorious smile when Aaron pulled a face. 

“Alex?” Victoria asked, “isn’t he the guy from the clinic you’re dating”.

“We’re not dating” Aaron ground out, hating his friends and himself for moving the conversation in this direction. 

“Not since Aaron dumped him by text the same week his nan died. Aarons been avoiding him ever since.” Adam snickered. 

“I’m not avoiding him I just don’t want to see him”. 

“That’s the _literal_ definition of avoiding somebody” Adam muttered. 

“And it was by phone call” Aaron corrected leaving out the part about it being a drunk dial at 2am that had gone to voicemail. “ _Two_ weeks after his nan died”.

“Like that makes it better. Face it Aaron, you’re just not wired to like people. Being anti-social is just part of who you are”. 

“Why did you break up with Alex!” Victoria wanted to know, “you’d only been seeing him a couple of weeks you barely gave him a chance. You were cute together”. 

“We weren’t even properly dating” Aaron tried to say. 

“He was going around calling you his boyfriend-”

“Well that’s his problem not mine” Aaron sighed, “look he was a good guy but he was dead boring. I’ve had better conversations with my toaster. And he was a terrible kisser”. 

“Duller than a toaster and terrible kisser” Adam listed off. 

“Who’s duller than a toaster and a terrible kisser?” asked a stern voice. Aaron and Adam shared a grimace before turning to find Dr Nicola King glaring down at them. She was always glaring. 

“Dr King, how lovely to see you” Adam grinned, “how can we help? Need a consult?”

“From you bozos?” King tutted, “never. I’m not here for you”. 

“Ah” Aaron nodded, “you want the low down on your new boss”

“He is not my boss” she sneered. 

“Head of department has a higher rank th-” a glare from Nicola silenced him. 

“What do you want to know?” Victoria asked, stealing herself some of the boys food, “how he graduated top of his class in med school? How he’s smug but annoyingly has the talent to back it up? Or how he collects robots and comic books like a six year old but would actually kill me if I told anyone. So don’t tell him I told you” 

“I want to know how he got the job over me. I’ve worked here for years, biding my time, cosying up to the right people. I am one of the best doctors in this hospital but _goldilocks_ waltzes in here and has people bowing down at his feet” Nicola ranted. She was seething, her hand tensed into a fist. 

Victoria stared at her in shock. “Erm- I don’t know. Really all I’m good for is embarrassing childhood stories. Sorry”. 

Nicola pursed her lips. 

“Nicola there you are!” Everybody turned to see Dr Sugden striding over to their table, white lab coat perfectly in place over dark maroon scrubs. Aaron looked away. He was totally okay not being bothered about Dr Robert Sugden but seeing him in his scrubs with his jostled hair was making it hard to not start fancying him.

“Dr King” she corrected, grimace even more prominent upon her bosses arrival. 

“My apologies _Dr King_ ” Robert smiled. “Dr Barton” he nodded to Adam, then smiled at Aaron, “Dr Dingle”. 

“And me” Victoria reached out with her booted foot to kick her brother in the shin. “You’re darling sister”. 

“Ah yes my darling sister, shouldn’t you be working right now?” Robert asked. 

“Pft, shouldn’t you?”

“I am” Robert said, “I’ve been looking for Dr King all over, I tried paging but no answer”. 

“I’m on my lunch break”. 

“There’s no such thing as a lunch break for top class surgeons” Robert said, “and we need to go over these budget reports and the upcoming scheduled surgeries”. 

Nicola looked like she was grinding her teeth together as she turned on her heel and stalked out. 

“Good luck mate, you’re gonna need it” Adam snickered. 

*******

Robert was close to pulling his hair out. His precious, perfect hair! 

He’d spent the morning performing a difficult and complicated surgery on a father of four. He’d stayed up late going over and over the surgery in his head, digging out his old textbooks to make sure he had everything in order. Part was pride, he didn't want to flop his first big surgery at his new job. And part was his kids who he’d met days prior at their dad’s check-up. 

Doctors and surgeons in particular were strongly dissuaded from getting personally invested with their patients but Robert had a weakness for patients with young children. No doubt a therapist would say it’s down to Roberts own mother dying when he was young, all Robert knew was that when he had a patient open on the table he knew he’d do everything he could to get them back, safe and healthy to their family. 

The afternoon had been hellish; going over reports, current patient files and all other tedious paperwork related activities that came with being the boss. Having to deal with a very hostile Dr King hadn’t helped either.  She’d seemed to have decided that her new mission in life was to make Robert's life as difficult as possible. 

A good surgery would have helped take away some of his stress. Something high stakes and stressful with no time to think only do. Unfortunately  all that came through was a dodgy pacemaker needing replacing. The lack of surgeries was good for the general public but not fun for Robert, who by the end of his twenty hour shift was buzzing with unreleased energy. 

He walked into the doctor's lounge to find it empty. Robert made for his locker. His plan for the evening was to collect his stuff and then head straight home and pass out. Unfortunately as soon as he had his bag in order and was about to walk out the door he was cornered by Nicola. 

“What is this!” she exclaimed waving around her phone, “why have you given me the most basic surgeries for the next month straight!” 

Robert sighed. He really didn't need this. “Dr King. I admire your surgical talents and I think you’re the best person for the job. If you have a problem with this I’m sure I can stick you in the lab for a month and get someone else to take the workload”. 

“Oh you’re enjoying this aren’t you”. 

“I do quite enjoy my job actually yes”. 

“That job should have been mine. That job will be mine!” Nicola declared. 

Robert was tired and his brain was failing to come up with a witty comeback. He could have gone with a classic, “over my dead body” but Nicola seemed the type to take that as a challenge. 

Luckily for him the doctors lounge door was pushed open and Dr Dingle walked in, oblivious to the two heart surgeons as he grabbed the back of his scrub top and pulled it off over his head. 

He looked up at them once shirtless. “Er- everything ok here?”

Nicola seemed to think she had the last word and stormed out. Aaron watched her go with wide, almost amused eyes. Still half naked! 

Robert took his chance to check Aaron out while he was watching after Nicola and liked what he saw. Ever since their first surgery together Robert hadn't been able to stop noticing Aaron around the hospital. 

“She’s not my biggest fan it seems” Robert said with a grin. 

“Eh well everyone else in this hospital’s in love with ya, having an arch enemy might prove entertaining” Aaron said. 

“Everyone loves me eh? Including you?”

Aaron laughed, “according to my best mate I’m in capable of even liking people”. 

“Shame. Robert noticed he was holding his discarded scrub shirt away from him with just two fingers. “Is your shirt radioactive or something?” he asked nodding to it.

Aaron seemed confused at first before realising what he was still holding. He grimaced, “oh no, someone puked on me. It’s been a slow day. Instead of taking a machete out of a head or whatever a trauma surgeon’s meant to do I spent the day sobering up local drunks and stitching up idiots who thought they could do some DIY”.

“Slow day for dodgy hearts too. I just want to cut somebody open” Robert paused, “that sounds sadistic doesn't it?”

Aaron snorted as he passed him to get to his locker where he disposed his soiled t-shirt into a plastic bag and drew out a dark green hoodie. “It does” Aaron agreed, “but I get what you mean. Nothing compares to surgery”.

“Holding a beating heart in your hand..” Robert nodded wistfully.

They chatted some more; small talk, nothing important. Robert was all ready to go home but he found himself wanting to carry on talking with Aaron. He wanted to continue the conversation so bad he asked “hey, I saw a bar down the road, wanna get a drink?”

Aaron’s back was to him as he changed quickly from scrub pants to dark jeans. He looked over his shoulder as he pulled them up and nodded with a shrug, “sure”.

When he turned back to buckle his belt Robert felt himself smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I'm super excited about this AU and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“Oi oi” called the loud and overly enthusiastic voice of Adam Barton, interrupting Robert and Aaron’s conversation.

They’d arrived at The Village, a local bar around the corner from the hospital frequented by the hospital staff, over two hours ago. The beers and the conversations were flowing well, even better when the vodka shots arrived.  

Their conversation about creepy med school professors was cut short by Adam appearing at their table. “What’s this!?” he asked, “I’ve been trying to get you to come out with me for ages and Goldilocks turns up and you necking vodka shots!”

“Goldilocks?” Robert whispered. The many shots were starting to take their toll.

“Yeah I stole it off Nicola, she may be evil incarnate but she’s pretty creative” Adam grinned.

“I thought you were on call?” Aaron asked.

“I am. Don’t change the subject. What’s he got that I don’t?”

“He chose a night Liv’s not home” Aaron replied and Robert felt himself frown. 

Who was Liv? And why would Aaron going out depend on her not being home? A girlfriend maybe? A wife!?

“Well nice to see some people having fun while I’m dealing with the crazies tonight. I only came to pick up my keys from last night but I’m happy to see you socialising mate”

“Whatever” Aaron rolled his eyes, “I need to pee”. 

*******

Aaron hadn’t been drunk in a long while, a consequence of long hours working and being the guardian of a sixteen year old, and it had really knocked his Dingle tolerance. God he’d need to build up his immunity to ale before Christmas or he wouldn’t survive the holidays with his family. 

As he stumbled out of the bathroom he walked straight into somebody else. “Oof” they both said upon collision.

Aaron looked up to find he’d walked into Robert trying to get through the same door he was exiting. “Sorry” Aaron mumbled. 

He could hear Robert saying something but Aaron wasn’t listening. He saw something over the other man's shoulder that immediately sobered him up. Well no, not something, someone. Dr. Alex Mason to be exact. 

“Shit” Aaron swore and he ducked backwards into the bathroom just as Alex looked over.

Robert, who’d been holding onto Aarons arm, went falling into the bathroom with him with a confused “wha-?”

Aarons head hit the tiled wall hard and Robert fell against him as the door slammed shut. “Owch?” Aaron groaned. 

“Are you having a stroke?” Robert asked. Aaron opened his eyes and saw Roberts face inches from his own, the small bathroom not giving them much room.

“No, just hiding.”

“Debt collectors? I can relate”

Aaron snorted, “Ex boyfriend” he rolled his eyes, “ha that’s the first time I ever called him boyfriend”. Aaron hated to admit Adam was right but he was, Aaron was avoiding him. 

“I’m confused” Robert said slowly his eyes flicking down to Aarons lips. Or was Aaron imagining that? It was probably the vodka and the hit to his head making him see thigs. 

“A terrible toaster and duller than a kisser” Aaron slurred. 

“Now I’m even more confused”. Again his eyes flicked downwards. And then Roberts already very close face got even closer and the next thing Aaron knew vodka and beer flavoured lips were meeting his own. Roberts hands were roaming his body. Aarons hands roamed Roberts just as much. 

Nope. Aaron definitely wasn't imagining anything.

*******

Robert woke up with a shrill ringing in his head. It took a lot of energy to open his eyes and when he finally managed to accomplish that he was met with the sight of strange sheets and clothes littered around a strange floor.

The ringing in his head was accompanied by another persistent noise except this was … a ringtone. A phone was ringing.

The warm body next to Robert swore, drawing Roberts attention there. He sat up slowly and looked over at Aaron as he answered the phone. 

“What?” Aaron asked into the phone. His voice was gruff and thick with sleep and it did strange things to Robert. “Shit!” 

His voice was more urgent as he swore, more panicked and alarmed. “Yes ok. Five minutes. Just wait.” he said into the phone, rolling out of bed and stumbling around, finally producing a pair of joggers from the floor. “And stop with the damn doorbell”. 

Robert suppressed a yawn. “What’s wrong?” he asked once Aaron had hung up the phone

“My sister” Aaron said.

“Why is your sister at your house at eight in the morning?”

“She lives here” Aaron said. “You need to hide”.

“Hide?”

“My sixteen year old sister does not need to find you sprawled naked in my bed. Get changed in the bathroom. She’ll get the homework she forgot from her room and be on her way to school in five minutes”. 

“And what do I get in return?” Robert asked with a smirked lazily. He had no idea why he was still flirting. It was the morning after. They’d had fun last night in the tiny bathroom. And that fun had carried on as they drunkenly tried to sneak out of the bar and not attract attention from Aarons ex until eventually they ended up back at Aarons flat and the fun continued on long into the night. 

And yet Robert wanted more. Not even necessarily more “fun” just more time being around Aaron. Although more of what they’d done last night would be a very nice added bonus.

“What do you get? Er how about getting out of a very awkward conversation with a very nosey teenager” Aaron said just as the loud buzzer began to ring again. “And a fry up if you stay hidden”.

“Now you’re talking”. Robert collected his clothes from Aarons hands and obediently made his way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed he heard Aaron shout “COMING!”

“About time” he heard a young female voice say as he began to get dressed. “It’s freezing outside”

“It’s October” Aaron said, “you’re not gonna get pneumonia or frostbite don’t be a drama queen”. 

“A common cold could be just as disastrous” the girl said. 

“Drama queen” Aaron repeated, “go get your homework you’re going to be late”.

“I’ve got ages” she said “you just want me out before I can ask why you smell like you slept in a distillery”

“Oo distillery, big word”. 

“I’m studying art I’m not an idiot”.

“Nope you’re not an idiot because you go to school, which is where you need to be right now”.

“Relax, _drama queen_ ” the female voice was closer now. 

There was no more conversation as Robert finished up getting dressed until Aaron shouted “Liv!”

Liv? That named sounded familiar. The reason Aaron didn't go out very often. 

The answering voice was much closer this time, right outside the door. “Yeah I just want to brush my teeth”.

Robert had no time to react as Aaron called out “wait-” and the door was pushed open. Robert stood frozen as a teenage girl, blonde and somehow the double of her brother, stared back at him. 

Thank god he hadn’t dilly dallied getting dressed. 

“Who are you?” the girl asked. 

“Er … Robert”. 

“Robert” she repeated not breaking eye contact. “Hm okay, why are you here?”

“He needed to wee Liv why else would he be in the bathroom” Aaron said arriving at the door. 

“At this time in the morning?”

“I was dropping some things off for your brother. I just came off a long shift, I was busting” Robert lied on the spot. He’d always been a master at manipulating the truth he just hoped his shock at being caught like this and the hangover trying to take over his body didn't impair his special talent. 

Liv pulled a face, “makes sense” she agreed and Aaron looked to let out a breath of relief “but why aren’t you wearing any shoes?”

Robert looked down and saw only his bare toes. He couldn't even remember where his shoes were. 

“God Liv what's with the interrogation?” Aaron asked, “he took his shoes off before he started wondering around the place. He was raised with manners unlike some people”. 

“And you’re not wearing a t-shirt because?”

“Because … free the nipple” Aaron said raising his fist lamely into the air “isn’t that what you and Gabby are always hash tagging?”

“Please never say that ever again” she begged. 

Aaron nodded lowering his head in what Robert could only imagine was shame. 

Liv eyed Robert up and down. 

“Have you got what you needed?” Aaron asked and when she shrugged he gently nudged her away from the bathroom, “then get gone, and stop interrogating me first thing in the morning in my own bloody house, you’re gonna be late”. 

“And remember I’m working a night shift so money’ll be in the biscuit tin” he called after her. 

“Whatever” she shouted back “bye Robert”. The door slammed shut.

Aaron groaned once she was gone and Robert burst out into a nervous laughter. “Well she’s-”

“Annoying?” Aaron offered, ”trust me I know. Drives me crazy”.

“You can tell me all about her over a breakfast I remember being owed”

Aaron gave him a pointed look. “If I remember correctly you not being seen was part of that deal”

Robert pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes, which, even as a fully grown adult still held so much power and eventually Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.“ Fine but you’re making the tea” 

Robert started to protest. “But I’m hungover”. 

Aaron snorted “yeah me too soft lad. Hurry up, kettle’s not gonna boil itself”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“Oi Aaron!” 

Aaron looked up. He was in a trauma room with a seemingly sweet old lady who’d tripped over her cat, broke her elbow and fallen on a knitting needle puncturing her side, and Adam, who was inspecting the woman’s swollen leg. 

“Huh?” he asked. 

Adam shook his head. “Honestly Agnes, there’s been something seriously wrong with my best friend” he said loudly to the hard of hearing woman. “Always sneaking off places, never wanting to hang out. Has he been abducted by aliens or should I be offended?”

Adam was overreacting. He hadn’t been sneaking off anywhere, the only minor change in his work schedule was that he could now, occasionally, be found in an on call room. Aaron couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he continued to disinfect Agnes’ wound. 

“Handsome young man like that?” Agnes asked, “are you sure he’s not seeing somebody”. 

Aaron paused briefly, waiting for Adam to reply. 

He wasn’t seeing anybody. Not technically. Him and Robert had been hooking up for over a month now. At his place, at Roberts place, the bathroom of The Village, on call rooms. But casual stress sex didn't count as “dating” and they’d done pretty well of keeping it all quiet. 

Or had they been obvious enough for his best friend to catch up on?

“Pft our Aaron? Dating?” Adam asked incredulously, “nah!” he shook his head, “besides if he was dating someone I’d be seeing him more often, not less. He has commitment issues”. 

Adam was a clever person, his profession was evident enough. You didn’t become a top orthopaedic surgeon without having a few working brain cells. But Aaron had never been more grateful for his best friends obliviousness. The last thing he needed was the hospitals gossip mill talking about him behind his back. 

“But you’re both so handsome, and doctors! Surely there’s some lucky girl out there pining after you”. 

“The girl Dr Barton likes doesn't even know he exists” Aaron said, “I’m about to start stitching your wound up now Mrs Weller, let me know if you feel any pain”. 

“That’s not true!” Adam said, “she does know I exist. She just doesn't know I want to marry her and have her babies. Figuratively speaking since that’s autonomically impossible” 

“Son what you need to do is woo her” she said, “my husband brought me a red rose every day we were married until his passing last year”.

The rest of Aaron's time stitching up Agnes Weller was spent with her giving them advice on how to woo the girl of their dreams. By the time he was done he knew more about flowers and salsa dancing then he ever wanted to. 

As they dumped their disposable plastic gloves in the bin and Aaron signed Mrs Wellers discharge papers his phone beeped. 

He took it out, ignoring whatever Adam was banging on about now. 

**On call room 2?**

Aaron smirked down at Roberts text. He was about to text back yes. Always a yes. But then he saw a familiar face walking into the Emergency Room. 

“Liv?” he asked confused and then panicked. “Are you alright? What are you doing here?” He held her by the shoulders and started looking her over for any sign of injury.

She pushed him away gently, “what no I’m fine” she said, “work experience day remember”. 

Work experience day? 

“Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Yes he most definitely had. “No” Aaron lied, “course not, just confused the days”. 

“Right then, where do you want me? And don’t bother keeping me busy with paperwork or anything, I want the good stuff. I need good content to make everyone else well jealous”. 

“Dr Dingle” piped up the head nurse Pearl, “incoming. Twenty-two year old woman, seven months pregnant, fell in the shower and suffering severe pain in her back”. 

Aaron nodded “Page neuro and an OB incase the baby’s in distress” he ordered then turned back to his sister as he pulled on a new pair of gloves. “Just stay out of the way ok?”

As he headed outside to wait for the ambulance he pulled out his phone to text Robert back with a grumpy frown on his face. 

*******

Robert had been in a foul mood all day. Snapping at nurses and interns alike. 

Nicola was swanning around the place giving him more grey hairs then he should have at his age and his patients were bloody idiots who carried on eating pounds of greasy foods for every meal even against Roberts demands for a healthier lifestyle. 

And to top it all off Aaron had ditched him. Say what you will about him probably having to work but Robert had been looking forward to spending some time with him between his valve replacement surgeries. 

“I need something sugary” Robert told his sister “stat”. 

His sister turned to look at him, hand on hip. “Stat?” she asked giving him a look, “stat? What happened to manners Robert Jacob Sugden! I think the word you are looking for is please”. 

“Please give me something that will give me a million cavities. Stat” he batted his eyelashes causing his sister to sigh. 

She glared at him but eventually gave in. “Go plonk yourself over there, I’ve got a chocolate gateau nearly done. I’ll bring you out a slice” 

Robert grinned and jumped on his sister, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You’re the best!”

“And don’t you forget it!” 

Robert sat down at am empty table and stuck his feet up on the chair opposite him. He wasted time waiting for his darling sister to bring him his food by scrolling absentmindedly through his phone, enjoying some peace and quiet.

His peace and quiet was ended abruptly however, when Adam Barton pulled a chair out at his table, uninvited. “I need a consult”.

“I’m busy” Robert said, not looking up from his phone.

“I think my best friend has been abducted by aliens”

That got Robert paying attention. “Did you accidentally inject yourself with some drugs?”

“I mean it’s more believable than him dating somebody!”

“Wha-? Who are you talking about?” He finally put down his phone. 

“Aaron!”

“Oh” he said then frowned “Aaron’s dating someone?” Was that why Aaron brushed him off earlier? Was their … whatever it was, over?

“Agnes seems to think so”.

“Who the fuck is Agnes?” 

Robert really had no idea what was happening. Where was this conversation going? Where had this conversation even started? Aliens? Aaron dating? Agnes? Was Robert hallucinating?

A plate of chocolatey goodness was placed down in front of him. Finally something he understood.  “Victoria, I think we might need some water for Adam, he’s proper lost the plot”. 

He was hoping switching the attention to his sister would make Adam, who Robert had realised had a serious crush on her not long after knowing him, go back towards the kitchen with her, leaving him to eat in peace. Instead Victoria sat down with them. 

Robert groaned internally. 

“Oh hush” Victoria said his way. Maybe his groan hadn’t been as internal as he thought. 

Robert decided to ignore both of them as they chatted, happy savouring every bite of his gateau and keeping one ear open for any more mentions of Aaron or his new mystery boyfriend, but nothing came up. 

Once he’d all but licked his plate clean he was about to leave the two budding love birds to it when Aaron walked in with a miserable looking Liv trailing behind. Robert moved his feet, freeing up a seat specially for him. 

“Where am I gonna sit?” Liv asked when Aaron flopped down. 

“I don’t know” Aaron said pulling a face, which Liv copied before going to fetch herself a chair. He smiled at Robert in greeting “hey”.

“Hi” Robert replied, also smiling. He’d been trying to be more distant with Aaron. If Aaron was calling things off he didn't want Aaron to think he was going to be sad about it.

Their thing was casual, they’d both agreed on it in the beginning. No strings attached. 

Except Roberts strings had somehow gotten tangled up in Aaron without him even realising.

“Sorry about earlier, my sister showed up. Work experience day” Aaron shook his head, “completely forgot about it. To be honest I’m not sure she even told me. She plays mind tricks that one I swear to God”.

Robert couldn't help but laugh. They’d talked about his sister a lot over the past few weeks. Robert had learnt how she’d come to live with him when Aaron moved to London two years ago just after he got the job at St Dales. A dead father and a drunkard mother were the cause. 

They had a good relationship as far as Robert could tell, if not complicated due to Aaron having to juggle the fine line between fun brother and responsible guardian. 

“So what’s this about you dating someone?” Victoria butted in, wicked smile on her face as if she knew something they didn't. To be honest she probably did. 

“Adams imagination getting away from him again” Aaron told her. 

“Oh come off it!” Adam cried “it’s obvious”.

“If it’s so obvious why did it take an eighty year old women to mention it for you to get so obsessed”. 

“Well it’s obvious now someone pointed it out!” Adam said, “come on spill. I’m your best friend!”

“Look if I start dating someone you’re the first person I’ll tell, but until then-”

Someone scoffed behind them. It was Liv, chair scraping behind her as she set it down in between Robert and Aaron. “Liar” she said smirking. “You’ve been hooking up with Robert for ages now I’m guessing you haven't told him”. 

Everyone at the table was silent. At least until Victoria cackled and burst into laughter.

“What?” Adam whispered staring between them. 

Aaron stared at his sister as if asking “what the hell” with his eyes. 

Liv merely shrugged, just like her brother always does. “You’re not exactly subtle are ya? Coming home later than normal, hickeys on your neck. I mean I found Robert hiding in the bathroom for god sake!”

“Well that’s not fair” Adam said, “you live with him, you get insider information. How was I ever going to find out?”

“I knew a week in” Victoria added, “like Liv said, you weren’t subtle”.

Well that cat was out of the bag. By this afternoon they’d be the talk of the hospital what with Adam and his big gob.

Robert was worried Aaron was going to complain or something but instead he sighed, “well at least I can stop coming up with crappy excuses for disappearing now”. 

Adam gasped “You mean you didn’t need to perform surgery on a dying fox! I am offended!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a traumatic past few hours and so I decided the best medicine would be editing this chapter.   
> Thanks for reading xx
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Ah Christmas. The time of turkeys and crappy paper hats, over priced gifts and ridiculous jumpers and, of course, family gatherings where everyone argues and gets drunk. 

Robert wasn’t a fan of any of these things.

Turkey was too dry. The paper hats never mixed well with his hair product. He never had time for buying gifts and people were never that happy with gift cards. Robert would rather be caught dead then wear a jumper featuring some sort of comical reindeer or elf, the fanciest he ever got with jumpers were coloured elbow patches. And then there was the matter of family.

Ever since his first years as a doctor he’d ditched the whole idea of Christmas all together, instead cultivating many favours from colleagues in exchange for him taking their holiday shifts. 

Unfortunately for him, this year he couldn't escape his sister. 

Robert and Aaron had decided to eat that morning someplace other then the hospital cafeteria. Since their … “thing” had gone public thanks to a too smart teenager, they’d started doing this more often; dinner or breakfast dates. Although their relationship was still strictly physical, at least Robert assumed so, they hadn’t exactly talked about it even after a few weeks. 

Victoria found them eating double cheeseburgers together.

“Its eight in the morning” she said as she got to them, “why are you eating burgers?”

“Time is just a suggestion when you’ve been up all night like us” Robert told her digging in for more food. 

“Mine has bacon” Aaron told her, “that counts as breakfast right?”

Victoria shook her head, “honestly you’re like a pair of useless uni students sometimes”. 

“I’ve got ten minutes left to eat” Aaron said, “before I have to go operate on some idiot who drunkenly decided to play Father Christmas and fell off a roof, so hurry up”. 

“Right yes” she said then turned to Robert, “when are we driving back home?”

“What?” Robert asked immediately confused.

“It Christmas  Eve!” 

Robert gulped down his burger before he choked on it. “What makes you think I’m coming home for Christmas, I have to work”. 

“Robert you haven't been home in years! Everyone wants to see you. Can’t you change your shifts?”

“They want to see me?” Robert asked then scoffed, “that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told Vic. It’s better for everyone if I stay here, much more enjoyable and much less chance of anyone getting injured or getting alcohol poisoning from downing too much wine to make the whole bearable”. 

Victoria rolled her eyes. “How would you know if they want you there or not you haven't talked to them in years, you don’t even call them”. 

“They don’t call me either!” Robert pointed out.

Victoria growled in exasperation. “Do it as a favour for me then. My Christmas present”. 

“I’ve already bought your gift” he told her, “it’s none refundable”. 

Victoria glared and he sighed in defeat. “I’ll see if I can change my shifts but it’s unlikely”. 

Whether or not she believed him he couldn't tell, either way it made her smile and she gave him a peck on the kiss and was saying “I’m leaving at seven. See ya Aaron” and then she was off.

Aaron looked at him. “Are you actually going to change your shifts?”

Robert grinned at him, “hell no. I mean what I said, everyone will be much happier and safe if I’m not there. What about you? You going home for the holidays?”

“It’s either go home, or at least say I’m going home, or them come to me” Aaron seemed to shiver at the thought. 

“They that bad?”

“Mmm, they’re not for everyone. I mean you’ll love them if you like drinking ale from a welly”

Robert stared at him. Was he messing with him? Surely he was messing with him.  

“Wait you're serious?” he asked when Aaron didn't start laughing or anything that would suggest he was joking. 

Aaron nodded and smiled at Roberts outrage. “Tradition. You turn 18, drink from a welly. Same for people marrying into the family. I’m pretty sure the welly even got a first row seat at the last wedding”.

“You’re family is fucking weird” Robert said. 

“Agreed. I’m hoping someone comes in with a reindeer antler through their head or something. Adams already booked time off to go home and Liv’s off to Ireland to see her mum so I’m hoping for a couple of days peace”. Aaron looked down at his watch and sighed. 

“Got to go?”

He nodded then stuffed the last quarter of his burger into his mouth. He leaned close and for a second Robert thought  he was leaning in for a kiss, until he stood with his previously discarded rucksack in hand. “See ya”. 

“Have a good surgery!” Robert called after him but something felt hollow in his chest. 

He’d wanted Aaron to kiss him.  

Robert really needed to invest in a pair of scissors because his brain and heart weren’t understanding the whole “no strings attached” thing and if he didn't cut those pesky strings quickly, he was going to end up hurt. 

*******

Aaron Dingle loved his job. As much as he complained about his patients, colleagues and overall lack of sleep that came with, he really loved arriving at work and keeping busy. No two days were ever alike. He never knew what to expect when he walked in. 

That un-predictableness doubled over Christmas time. The festive spirit turned people stupid and Aarons joke earlier with Robert about someone having antlers stuck in his head wouldn't be the weirdest thing he’d seen in his time. 

His morning had been spent operating on the wannabe drunk Santa who’d come in last night but had been far too drunk to take into surgery. The lucky bastard had fallen onto a metal fence but the spike had gone straight through and somehow managed to not hit any vital organs and he’d walked away with just a few broken ribs. Free to drink himself into oblivion another day. 

The rest of his morning was spent fixing up cuts and burns from amateur chefs and dealing with the family that tagged along with them. 

By lunchtime he was in need of some company that wasn't happy idiots singing “Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer” and so he called Robert down to meet him in the supply room. Aarons lips were on the heart surgeons as soon as he’d closed the door. 

Robert kissed back just as enthusiastically, and they went falling back into a rack of bandages sending them flying. The noise sent them both into a fit of hushed laughter and then they were kissing once again. 

They were close, so close, to things going further in the privacy of the back shelves when Aarons pager started beeping like mad and his name was heard on the speaker system. 

“Fuck” Robert breathed. Dropping his head to kiss at Aarons neck as if hoping that if they ignored it, nobody would realise and they could carry on. 

That, sadly, was not the case. The beeping continued. And both of them had to collect their scrub tops and try to make themselves look presentable and professional. 

“You got any surgeries scheduled?” Aaron asked. 

“Not till this evening”

“Wanna come help?”

Robert smirked, “need my help Dr Dingle?”

“You wish, Dr Sugden” Aaron scoffed, “I was just thinking, the quicker this gets done, the quicker I’d be free to pursue … other activities. But if you’ve got better things to do..”

“I suppose I can lower myself to ER work”

“Lower yourself? Such an egotistical twat” Aaron laughed.

Robert leaned in close and whispered in Aarons ear, “I don’t see you complaining”. 

*******

“Ok Pearl what is it?” Aaron asked snapping his gloves into place, Robert following behind. 

“Dr Dingle, a homeless man was brought in after a car accident. He’s been asking for you by name”.

This wasn’t odd. It felt like Aaron had treated half of London homeless population. 

“Hi, I’m Dr Dingle” Aaron said in his best bedside manner when they reached the patients bed, “this is Dr Sugden, how are you feeling?”

The man was dressed in a shabby coat and flannel, he had wild grey hair cut to his shoulders and a unkept grey beard. He was doubled over and had a cut across his head but Aaron couldn’t see any other visible wounds or blood.

“Sir?” no response. “Are you experiencing stomach pain? Dr Sugden's going to check your heart rate is that ok?” Again no response, just groaning and muttering.

Robert stepped forward and retrieved his stethoscope from around his neck. As he placed it in his ear the man leaned over the side of the bed where he was standing and promptly threw up on Roberts shoes. 

“That’s better” the man said, his voice was hoarse and familiar. He looked up and Aaron couldn't help himself. 

“For fucks sake!” he swore. 

“Why are you swearing?” Robert hissed, “I’m the one with barf all over my shoes”. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked the man on the bed, ignoring Robert.

“I think I’m dying” he replied. 

“We should be so lucky”.

“Dr Dingle!” Robert sounded scandalised. “Sir I’m sorry-”

“He’s like farthest thing from a sir you can get” Aaron butted in. “Robert meet my grandad, Shadrach Dingle”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Shadrach Dingle … even though I barely remember him being on the show :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“Abel about time you showed up” he grouched, “I’m dying”. ****  
** **

“Yeah you mentioned that already” Aaron moved over to his other side and forced his grandfather to sit back. ****  
** **

“If you puke on me,” he said as he pressed his hands to Shadrach's abdomen causing him to hiss in pain, “I won’t be responsible for my actions”. ****  
** **

“Just give me the drugs Abel, stop the pain”  ****  
** **

“Aaron. My name is Aaron. Is that why you came here? For drugs?”  ****  
** **

“Agh!” he shrieked as Aaron touched the other side of his stomach.  ****  
** **

This worried Aaron but he wasn’t about to let Shadrach know that incase it really was all just an act in the search of a quick fix. ****  
** **

“No. No course not. Do I seem the type-” ****  
** **

“Do I even need to justify that with a response? You were dragging me and Belle along on cons when we were just kids-” ****  
** **

“It’s Christmas! I wanted to see my grandson, so I got in the car-” ****  
** **

“You drove here! You reek of booze Shadrach you could of hurt someone! _Killed_ someone!” ****  
** **

“Oh bollocks, it was that damn idiot that came out of nowhere and crashed into me”. ****  
** **

Robert watched the two going back and forth throughout Shadrachs examination, just standing there in Aaron’s grandfathers sick. He saw no resemblance between the two, minus the accents. Aaron’s Yorkshire accent had become much stronger since they’d stepped into the room.  ****  
** **

“You- Dr Blondie, tell Abel to just give me some drugs and I can get on my way. Gotta help our Sammy catch the pheasant”  ****  
** **

“We need to finish your examination first Mr Dingle, we can’t discharge you until then I’m afraid”. ****  
** **

Shadrach shook his head and then froze. Aaron had just seconds to jump out of the way before, once again, he threw up all over the floor.  ****  
** **

Aaron swore again. And then again when Shadrach slumped back onto the bed and began seizing.  ****  
** **

Robert rolled him over onto his side. “He’s going blue” he told Aaron as an army of nurses ran in with the medical cart.  ****  
** **

“Alcohol poisoning” Aaron deduced, “fucking idiot”.  ****  
** **

He began shouting orders for what medicine he needed. “And Pearl,” he added sounded pained, “call my mother, tell her we’re taking him up to surgery”.  ****  
** **

*******

The surgery had been an easy one. A simple stomach pump but Robert had assisted more as moral support for Aaron then anything else. ****  
** **

Aaron spent the whole forty-five minutes muttering to himself and shaking his head.  ****  
** **

“What’s the history with you two?” Robert asked as they watched Shadrach be wheeled down to recovery.  ****  
** **

“He’s a drunk, used to hit mum and my uncle. He’s more or less harmless nowadays, a useless drunk, a bit of a homophobe” Aaron shrugged as they binned their gloves and scrub gowns.  ****  
** **

“I know you’ve told me a lot of stories about your family but he’s still not what I expected” ****  
** **

“I’m kind of the black sheep of the family” ****  
** **

Robert couldn't help but laugh, “looks like we have more in common than we thought” he said, “mental isn’t it? We’re both top surgeons and still the black sheeps”.  ****  
** **

“Eh, if you’re on the same side of the metaphorical fence with me I suppose it ain't that bad” Aaron said.  ****  
** **

Robert smiled and looked away to hide his pink ears.  ****  
** **

They pushed through the wide doors into the waiting room and for the millionth time that day … Aaron swore.  ****  
** **

“What’s wrong now?” ****  
** **

Aaron nodded over to the chairs were two people were sat, a man and a woman. The woman had a fringe and super curly hair. The man wore a scowl on his face and pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself. ****  
** **

“My mum”  ****  
** **

“And who? Her bodyguard?” ****  
** **

Aaron snorted, “more or less. My uncle, Cain”.  ****  
** **

“Aaron!” his mother shouted upon realising who’d just walked through. She rushed over to them on her heeled boots and jumped on him, engulfing him in a bear hug.  ****  
** **

“Aw my little boy”. She pulled away and looked him over. “Look at you in your doctor uniform, I’m so proud!”  ****  
** **

“Mum gerroff” Aaron squirmed away, “I’m working”.  ****  
** **

She rolled her eyes but released him from her iron grip. Her eyes met Roberts and she quirked a brow. “And who’s this?” ****  
** **

Robert really hoped he didn't smell like sick when he held out his hand, “Robert Sugden” ****  
** **

Chas shook his hand, “the same Robert that’s dating my son? I’m Chas” ****  
** **

“We’re not-” Aaron started, “how did you-?” ****  
** **

“Liv told me” she said simple, “don’t make that face, it’s not like you tell me anything is it?” She turned back to Robert and assessed him, “not bad”.  ****  
** **

“Do you want to go see if Shadrachs still alive or not?” Aaron changed the subject quickly.  ****  
** **

“Not really” his uncle mumbled causing his sister to whack him in the stomach.  ****  
** **

*******

Shadrach was just coming around from the anesthesia when they arrived.

“Abel!” he cheered.

“Aaron”.

“Right, right, yeah. Sorry, head's still a bit fuzzy”

“So you’re still alive then?” Cain, Robert had learnt his name on the awkward lift ride up. “Too bad”.

“Eh, you’ll miss me when I’m gone boy” Shadrach said.

“Like a hole in the head”.

“Glad you’re alive dad” Chas said, and then she went and smacked the top of his head.

“What was that for!” Shadrach yelled, ducking away from his daughter.

“Be happy you’re laid up or it’d be more! What were you thinking you bloody idiot! Stealing a coppers car!”

Aarons eyes widened “wait what?”

Nobody answered. The three older Dingles began arguing right there, totally ignoring the two doctors. Aaron ran a hand over his face and nodded at Robert.

Robert thought his first question would be about the whole _“stealing a police car_ ” business but instead the first thing he asked was “are you the only one with a normal name in your family?”

Aaron pulled out the discharge papers from behind the desk, “huh?”

“Shadrach? Cain? Chas?”

Aaron snorted, “those are some of the tamer names” he shook his head, “there’s Zebedia and Ebenzer and Obedia and a bunch of other weirdos. Our Belle’s real name is Tinkerbelle”.

“What the actual fuck?”

Aaron grinned at Roberts perplexed expression and signed the bottom of the discharge papers. Ten minutes later when the shouting had finally died down a little they braved to enter the room again.

Aaron thrust the papers into Cains hand, “he’s you problem now, I want nothing to do with whatever he’s gotten himself into”.

“What about my drugs?” Shadrach asked.

“Cains got your prescription, so don’t be a knobhead and he’ll make sure you don’t overdose”.

“Ah you’re a good kid” Shadrach said with an almost fond smile on his face. Aaron supposed he drugs from surgery hadn’t fully worn out yet. “You know the family could use someone like you up in Ireland, they’ll see you get your fair share”.

Aaron rolled his eyes and snorted, it seemed to Robert that they’d had this conversation at least once before, “what? Pay me with moonshine? No thanks”.

“Damn good moonshine”.

“Stop trying to corrupt him” Cain told Shadrach, “the lad’s done a damn good job getting where he is today. He’s got more important things to do then stitch up a couple drunk has beens when they get shot for fencing dodgy motors”.

This seemed like an odd compliment to Robert but it made Aaron smile, showing off his dimples and soft eyes and Robert was gone. He wanted to save that image of Aaron in his head forever.

*******

A half hour later and Aaron was saying goodbye to his family.

“Are you sure you won’t be able to make it?” Chas frowned when Aaron told her he wouldn’t be able to make it back the next day for Christmas dinner at Zak and Lisa’s.

“This place is already too understaffed” Aaron told her.

Chas nodded and pulled Aaron in for another hug, “Cain’s right you know, you really are the best of us. I’m so proud of you”.

“Thanks mum”.

“You have to come next year though, ok. _Promise_ me. You can bring blondie, if you’ve finally admitted your feelings for each other by then that is”.

“Mum we’re just-, it’s nothing serious”.

“Oh Aaron, I’ve seen the way he looks at you” Chas said, “I best be off. Merry Christmas love”.

Aaron stood there as she jumped in the car and the three Dingles sped off down the road.

What was she talking about? How did Robert look at him exactly?

Aaron had been enjoying spending time with Robert lately. The hooking up and the eating together and just the general, casual, time they spent hanging out. He enjoyed Roberts company in a way he never had with anyone else in a long time.

With Alex, he had used every excuse under the sun to get away from him, but with Robert it was completely different. Two weeks ago he’d volunteered to assist on a twelve hour surgery just because Robert was the lead surgeon on the case and it meant twelve uninterrupted hours of them being together.

He’d never been good at identifying his own feelings. Really the only emotion he knew the ins and outs of was anger and he’d done everything possible in the past ten years to tamp that part of him down, keep it locked away behind a wall made from hours of counselling.

Was he falling for Robert?

Aaron didn't want to be thinking about this. Not when they had something so good going on already, Aaron didn't want these possible new found feelings to mess any of that up.

It was a relief when his pager began beeping frantically and the ambulance blaring their sirens full blas whizzed past.

There was no distraction quite like a mass ice skating casualty.

As Aaron walked into **trauma room 2** to a woman who had an ice skate sticking out her head he decided this was the perfect excuse to ignore his feelings.

*******

“Aaron”

Aaron jolted awake and then immediately hit something hard. He looked up and realised he was in the doctors lounge and had just fallen off the couch.

Standing over him was Robert. “Are you okay?” he asked sounding worried as he helped Aaron to his feet. “Did you sleep here all night?”

“What time is it?”

“Seven”

Ugh. Aaron had been running around from room to room non stop last night removing skates from various body parts and had finally collapsed on the couch at around four.

“Merry Christmas I suppose”.

“Yeah Merry Christmas” Aarons voice was slurred from his lack of sleep.

Robert shook his head and moved to Aaron's locker. Aaron had no idea how he knew the combination but he didn't care. Robert collected up Aarons bag and coat then slipped and arm around Aaron as if almost holding him up.

“Come on I’ll drive you home”.

“No I’m starving I need to eat” Aaron mumbled. Being so close to Robert in a strangely intimate way was doing funny things to his stomach.

“I know a good twenty four hour chinese place not far” Robert offered.

Aaron nodded his head and yawned but followed along as Robert began heading towards the underground garage.

“Why aren’t you tired?” Aaron asked, squinting his eyes open to watch Robert who was looking at the road ahead as they drove.

“I crashed in an oncall room at about midnight-ish”.

“Lucky”

They arrived at a little hole in the wall chinese restaurant Robert said he’d found his second week in the city. The two of them were so hungry they practically ordered everything on the menu, earning strange looks from the hosts when they left with four bags of food.

“You coming up?” Aaron asked when they reached his flat. “Come on it’s Christmas day, I think I’ve got some cans upstairs” he said, “and I’m really regretting not getting any of that beef curry now so I want to steal some of yours”. ****  
** **

“I suppose it’ll be good to have someone there to make sure you don’t fall asleep in the middle of eating and choke to death” Robert reasoned.  ****  
** **

“If I do I suppose there’s always mouth to mouth” Aaron winked and Robert couldn't help but laugh.  ****  
** **

Robert had spent a fair few mornings in Aarons apartment but there was something different about this time that really let him take note of the place.  ****  
** **

There was an open kitchen to the right as you walked in with a living room attached. Photos were scattered around on bookshelves of Liv and Aaron. Teen and car magazines were haphazardly scattered and intermingled together and in the corner a stack of video games had collapsed into a mess on the floor.

To the left a little hallway led off to Livs room which was dead opposite Aarons with a bathroom Robert had hid in at the end.

The place was a perfect reflection of its occupants and Robert loved being here. It felt so homey and lived in as opposed to his own flat which was scarce on furniture and decoration.

Aaron set all their food out on the little table in front of the telly and then fetched two cans of beer for them. They sprawled themselves out and digged in.

As Robert was eating he realised how fucked up his internal clock was that he could happily sit eating prawn curry with a beer at seven thirty in the morning and not feel sick. Either way the food tasted like heaven.

The two began chatting as an rerun of spongebob played on the telly. Robert totally lost himself in the conversation. And in Aaron.

“We’re out of beer” Aaron said, head stuck in the fridge. “But I think- aha!” He held up a bottle of wine. “Wine doesn't go out of date right? I think this was left over from the last tennants”.

Robert shrugged, “booze is booze”.

“Well then here” Aaron handed him the bottle, “your Christmas present”

“Got any glasses?”

“Er, will tea mugs do”?

Robert snorted “absolutely not! It’s fine, we can swig it from the bottle”.

“Classy”.

They sat there for who knows how long, passing the bottle back and forth, Tom & Jerry running back and forth on the telly now but they were both more entertained by the other man’s face then the cartoon animals.

“You got me a present” Robert said, his cheeks were rosy red from the drink, “it’s only fair I give you something in return”.

Aaron bit his lip, “what do you have in mind?”

Robert answered by smashing their lips together. In no time they were both shirtless and falling to the floor.

“This isn’t-” Robert gasped between kisses, “I don’t just want this” he said “I want..” _more_ , “I want to take you out. On a date”.

Robert braced himself for Aarons reply. He could feel his heartbeat from where his hand rested on the other doctors chest.

Aaron lifted up and pressed a soft smiley kiss to Roberts lips. “I’d like that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, happy new chapter day.   
> Sorry for taking so long to get this up, I legitimately didn't realise it had been so fast. The days are just bleeding into each other and I don't know if I'm coming or going half the time.   
> Hope you enjoyed this christmasy chapter … in the middle of may. I really had a lot of fun writing this, especially the last scene. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

It was date night.

Technically it was their fifth date night but every other night they’d arranged to go out had been ruined by people needing urgent medical care and being close to death, etcetera. It was annoying but they’d persisted on, and hopefully tonight would be the night.

Aaron couldn't decide if he was nervous or not.

It was Robert, they’d seen each other nearly every day for months now. But again, it was Robert! And this was an official date! In a restaurant dressed in nice clothes that weren’t covered in blood or other gross human bodily liquids.

It seemed like a big step and Aaron couldn't help but go over every joke ever made in regards to his commitment issues. He was so on edge he even rang Adam to help calm his nerves.

The call had barely connected when Aaron spoke. “I’m capable of liking people”.

“Wha-?” Adam asked. It sounded like he’d just woken up and he probably had, Aaron realised.

“Me. I can make meaningful human relationships and I want you to know that”.

“Am I dreaming?” Adam mumbled, more to himself really. Aaron heard him shuffling around on the other end. “It’s your date with Sugden tonight right?”

“Yeah”.

“And you’re overthinking?” 

Aaron was momentarily annoyed that his best friend knew him so well. “No” he sighed knowing the face Adam would be making on the other end. “Yes”.

“Look mate, I’m not gonna lie, you’re worryingly introverted but that’s not a bad thing it’s just you. Besides, I’ve never seen you so happy recently. I mean, happy in a you way”. 

“That wasn’t helpful what so ever” Aaron lied. It’s not like he could admit Adam had slightly helped calm his nerves. “I’ll let you go back to sleep now”.

Adam laughed. “I appreciate it. Have fun. Use protect-”. 

Aaron hung up.

*******

Robert had reserved them a table at _Ferme Maison_ , a french restaurant in the centre of London with a waiting list a million miles long.  

 “I performed the chefs heart transplant last year” Robert explained after the chef had come out to personally welcome them and show them to their table. He’d sent a free bottle of wine out as soon as they were seated. “He boosts me to top of the list whenever I want”.

 “Ah so you bring all your dates here do ya?” Aaron asked.

“Only the really good looking ones” Robert winked.

“I’m flattered”

 “You should be”.

 Aaron smiled softly and shook his head as they both began examining the menu. Aaron understood approximately one word on the menu: _fromage_ , which Aaron remembered from six years of school French meant Cheese. It was followed by a bunch of other words though so, as much as Aaron loved cheese, like any sane human, he didn’t trust it.  

 “You know what you want?” Robert asked.

 Aaron blanched, “I have no idea what any of this means”.

 Roberts eyes grew wide, “you don’t like any of it? We can get out of here, go someplace else”.

 “Chill your boots Sugden. Life’s an adventure right? Just order whatever you like and I’ll try living on the wild side”.

 “Aaron Dingle living on the wild side? Did I go to heaven?”

 Aaron snorted and threw a breadstick crumb at him, “I can be fun sometimes”.

 “Oh trust me I know”.

 Aaron couldn't identify any of the food that was placed in front of him half an hour later and he picked at it tentatively. Aaron sniffing at each individual piece of food and eying it cautiously before eating was great entertainment for Robert who laughed adorably every time.

They talked about a lot of things; picking up old conversations that had been interrupted, new things they’d seen or experienced over the past few days they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about yet. Eventually they circled back to medicine. How could they not? They lived and breathed all things surgery 24/7.

“Did you always want to be a doctor?” Robert asked Aaron.

Aaron shook his head as he nibbled on a breadstick. “I wanted to be a mechanic actually”.

Robert gave him a thoughtful look then nodded, “you’d look good in overalls” he decided, “what changed your mind?”

“I was fifteen, not amounting to much to be honest, I never really cared about school. Me and a friend were riding our bikes around. We lost track of time and we didn't really know where we were going. We went  down a hill and he lost control of his bike, a rock flattened his tire and he just couldn't stop. He- he erm- he drove right out into the road and- there was a truck and-”

“He died?” Robert asked softly.

Aaron nodded. “I couldn't do anything to help him. After that, I don’t know what happened but I realised I wanted to do more with my life then working in our Cains garage and most likely fencing stolen cars. So I started paying more attention in class, actually managed to get more GCSE’s than anyone was expecting”.

“And you went on to become a doctor?”

Aaron nodded, “I couldn’t save him because of that day I’ve saved a lot of other lives”.

“What was his name?”

“Jackson” Aaron smiled fondly as he spoke. A moment later he met Robert eyes, “what about you?”

Robert scratched the back of his neck. “I come from a family of surgeons, it was never really a question on what I’d do”

“Why hearts then?”

“It’s erm- it’s not really as noble as you” Robert admitted guiltily. “My father and brother are both general surgeons, that’s what was expected of me too, to carry on the family legacy and all that. My mother she was a heart surgeon. She was brilliant, nothing like my father, always told me I could be whatever I wanted and I decided I wanted to be just like her” he sighed, “but I think, as I got older becoming a heart surgeon became more about one upping my brother then following her legacy. It turned into something so selfish and egotistical”.

Robert looked down at his plate, averting his gaze from Aarons. He hadn’t planned on revealing so much and he hated himself for being so vulnerable. He expected Aaron to call off the date or make his excuses any time now. Being a doctor was meant to be about saving people and yet still he’d managed to twist it into something all about himself.

“You’re not selfish Robert” Aaron said softly and quietly. “And neither is your career choice just because you went down a different path that your father didn't agree with”.

“My father doesn't agree with a lot about my life. He’d probably have an aneurysm if he knew what me and you had gotten up to all over the hospital” Robert said, “he’s a raging homophobe”.

“He sounds like an arsehole”

Robert grinned, “he is. I’m the only one who ever sees it though”.

Aaron leant in closer over the table, “well if me and you all over the hospital would piss him off so much, I’m taking that as a challenge”

Robert liked the way he thought and told him as such before adding, “my place isn’t far you know. We could always head back there…”

They finished up their dessert really rather quickly after that.

Robert paid the bill and thanked the chef who grinned ear to ear when he saw Robert again and even went as far as to press a kiss to both his cheeks as a goodbye. When he saw Aaron standing behind Robert, he also got pulled into a hug and a pecked on his cheeks.

Aaron and Robert headed out past the line of waiting patrons hand in hand. They leaned into each other against the cold London air, laughing together as they walked.

“Come on, this way” Robert said, tugging on Aaron's hand and nodding towards the park. “I know a shortcut”.

*******

The park was eerie at night. Unlike the rest of London which was always bustling with life no matter the hour, the park Aaron and Robert made their way through was silent except for the occasional snap of a twig or rustle in the trees.

“Why couldn't we have just gone the normal way?” Aaron whispered looking behind him towards the bushe where he swore he head footsteps.

Robert looked down at him and Aaron could practically feel the shit eating grin on his face.

“Scared Dingle?”

“No arsehole. Just … Liv made me watch a creepy movie last night. This family of feral demon kids living in the park, they eat mice to survive until they develop an appetite for human flesh and hunt unsuspecting humans on their walk home late at night”

“Wow demon children _and_ cannibalism! In one movie?” Robert teased but pulled Aaron closer all the same.

Aaron let his head fall on Roberts shoulder as they walked, the only up side of Robert being slightly taller than him. “Also a group of satan worshippers and there was a creepy clown that showed up in the last ten min- what was that?” Aaron whipped around. He’d heard a scream.

“Maybe it was the killer clown coming to get you” Robert whispered in his ear.

“You know before that comment I might have risked my life to save you from the demonic cannibalistic children but you can think again now Sugden”

Before Robert could reply he heard something off in the distance. “Did you hear that?”

Aaron elbowed him in the ribs “don’t mess with me Sug- ok yeah I heard that”.

They both froze in the middle of the path and for the fourth time someone screamed, this time the voice seemed closer, close enough to make out what they were saying.

“Help”. Aaron repeated, “Someone’s in trouble Robert”.

They shared one look before they were off running in the direction of the screams, both silently hoping not to run in to any children with an appetite for flesh.

What they found was possibly even more gruesome. Two young boys, barely into their teens, were sprawled on the floor bleeding, a third was hovering over them trying to wake them up.

“Help! Please help my friends!” the third boy yelled through his tears. Robert and Aaron ran over immediately, each kneeling down at the boys side.

“They- they just attacked us” the boy still standing said, “we weren’t doing nothing, we was going home and they just-”

“Hey kid, deep breathes ok, are you hurt?” Aaron asked and the boy shook his head, “what’s your name?”

“E-Evan”

“Ok Evan, we’re doctors. We’re going to do everything we can to help your friends I just need you to stay still for me, no moving around too much”.

Evan nodded but he seemed dazed. Robert saw he was bleeding from a cut on his head but he tried not to worry too much, head wounds always seemed worse than they really were, the fact that he was still standing was good enough for now. The same couldn’t be said for the other two.

“Stabbing” Aaron reported quietly as he worked quickly to try and stop the blonde bleeding.

Roberts boy had dark skin and curly hair wet from sweat. He also had the hilt of a knife sticking out of his chest, right above his heart.

Robert couldn’t risk removing it, not until he was in the OR with a team to assist and blood and drugs on hand. As horrible and bizarre as it was to say the safest thing for the boy was to keep the knife buried in his chest and to make sure it didn't move and puncture anything vital.

“Robert it’s coming too fast, I need something to pack it with I cant-” Aaron said quickly. Through the dark Robert could see how Aarons hands were slippery wet with red blood. Robert shouted for Evan to take his place and ordered him to make sure his friend didn't move an inch

“What’s his name?” Aaron asked Evan.

“H-his names Tyler” Evan said, “and this is Dylan. Please, it’s Tys birthday on Monday he’s gonna be fourteen, you gotta save him”.

Thirteen and bleeding out in a park.

Robert ripped off his scarf and stuffed as much of it into Tylers open wound as he could. It wasn’t perfect and it definitely wasn’t NHS approved but it was all they had on hand to pack the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

After what felt like an eternity, finally the wailing sound of sirens cut through the silence making the boys shallow and faded breathing inaudible.

“Over here!” Evan stood quickly. Too quickly. Aaron saw him stumble and zigzag and then the next moment he was down and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Robert and Aaron shared a look. It was going to be a long night.

*******

There was a heart laid bare in front of him. Beating slow but persistent and for that Dr. Sugden was grateful.

Robert and Aaron were cleared for surgery. They’d been so caught up in talking and eating during their date that they’d only managed one glass of wine each. Removing a knife from a child's heart was not how Robert had expected the night to end.

Robert leant down to the boys ear and whispered, “you keep fighting Dylan, you hear me”.

When he straightened he was met with the stares of nurses and surgical interns waiting for his command. He held out his palm, “scalpel”.

The rest of the world was non existent as soon as the metal instrument was in Roberts hand. It was his magic wand. It was but an extension of himself that helped him perform miracles. And today it would be a miracle, nothing less. He was going to see this boy home to his parents, healthy and alive, free to live and laugh and make a million more dumb mistakes with his mates.

Heart surgery was a tricky thing. There was so many veins and arteries. So many ways to make a mistake. But that’s what Robert loved about it. There was no time to think of anything but the right now. There was no time for distractions or second guessing.

“Fuck” Robert swore quietly to himself as the monitors began to beep. He’d removed the knife, slowly and steadily and had what he needed on standby to account for the blood loss but something had gone wrong. The tip of the blade had broken off and was lodged close to the aortic valve.

Robert took a deep breath. He kept his hand steady. If he nicked the valve there’d be no hope for the boy, he’d bleed out before he could ask for help. It was like the child's game Operation only deadlier.

Robert breathed a sigh of great relief when he lifted his hand slowly away from the boys chest, a sharp piece of metal between the tweezers. He grinned through his surgical mask. “Let’s close him up!”

*******

Robert was buzzing from the high of a successful surgery when he left the OR. Although he couldn’t celebrate yet. The last he’d seen Tyler was being rushed off to surgery with Aaron, he’d lost so much blood out it really would be touch and go on whether he’d pull through or not. Evan had been sent up to neuro for examination.

“Oh hey” he called out to Adam in the corridor, “is Aaron still in surgery”.

Adam shook his head, his lips pressed together sadly. “He lost his patient” Adam told him and Robert felt something in him tighten. He couldn't help but picture the blonde boy laying out in front of him. “He’s up in On call room four, calling Liv I think. Are you going to check on him? Only I’ve got a consult-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got him” Robert reassured him. There was a friendly nod between them before they headed their separate ways.

As Robert reached On Call Room 4 he opened it slowly and hesitantly. Aaron was hunched over facing away from the door, his mobile pressed to his ear. Robert slipped inside and closed the door behind him silently.

“Remember I love ya yeah” Aaron said into his phone, “I’m not being soppy you cheeky git, I’m expressing my love for you” his lips twitched upwards. “It’s late, you should go to sleep. I should be home later but I don’t know, I might just kip here-” he smiled, “night Liv”.

Aaron hadn’t realised Robert was there. He threw his phone back onto the bed and flung himself down with it. Covering his face with the pillow. Robert kicked off his shoes before following him. “Hey”.

Aaron peaked out from under the pillow. He didn’t say anything but he held out a hand for Robert and pulled him down onto the bed besides him. Robert worked around Aaron until Aaron had his head on Roberts chest, Roberts arm around him holding him close and the pillow tucked his chin.

They were silent for a long while until Aaron whispered. “He was supposed to turn fourteen this week”.

Robert ran circles up Aarons back with his thumb. “You can’t save them all Aaron”.

“I know I just- god he was so young. They were out celebrating his birthday, did you know that? Swiped some beers from the fridge to drink in the park. Do you know how many times me and Adam did that as kids. They were on their way home when they walked past a drug deal, they were attacked before they even had the chance to realise what was happening. Sick bastards”.

“We live in a shitty world” Robert said.

Aaron hummed. Again they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Robert had just began to drift off into sleep when he felt Aaron move briefly. A second later a hand was snaking up under his scrub top and something freezing cold rested above his heart startling him awake.

“Wha-?” he looked down. Aaron was back using him as a pillow but now he held a stethoscope against Roberts heart and was listening with his eyes closed. Aaron offered no explanation and so Robert didn't ask again. Instead he moved his hand from Aarons lower back up to his hair to run his fingers through his soft curls.

“You’re really amazing you know” Aaron told him quietly.

“Shh, you’re delirious, go to sleep”.

Aaron craned his head up to meet Robert eyes, one ear still listening to the rhythm of Roberts heart. “I mean it. What you said earlier at dinner- you’re not selfish Robert. You’re amazing and you need to know that. You should be proud of everything you’ve accomplished” he said, “I’m proud to know you and I’d-” he paused as if working himself up to say something.

Robert had no words to reply yet. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before.

Finally Aaron took a breath and said, “I’d be proud to be your boyfriend … if you’d want that too”.

A huge grin broke across Roberts face and he felt for sure like he was dreaming. This was all too good to be true and he’d no doubt be pulled from this dream reality by his seven o’clock alarm any second but he didn’t care.

He didn’t bother with a yes or a no. Instead he leant down to meet Aarons lips with his own and that was all the answer that was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferme Maison means Home Farm cause I am the most unimaginative person ever!  
> Graduation is in 1 month and I still need to get my grades up to pass so the stress level is rising but I'm having a lot of fun taking time to write this.   
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Aaron and Robert walked towards the hospital, hand in hand, sipping to go coffees with the other.

Aaron looked down fondly at their entwined hands. They’d spent the past three weeks even more joint at the hip then usual, neither knew that could be possible.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Aaron asked as he finished off his first coffee of the day and threw it into the nearby bin with as much enthusiasm but sadly not as much skill as an NBA star.

“I’d love to but the grant proposal deadline’s tonight and I need to go over it one last time” Robert said, putting his coffee cup in the bin as they passed, like a normal person.

“You could always do that at mine”

Robert smiled down at him, “you’re too much of a distraction and you know that”.

Aaron leaned against the wall while they waited for the elevator and grinned. It was good that Robert was taking time to focus on his proposal. A fancy cooperation were hosting competition where surgeons from all across the country had the chance to be awarded two million pounds to fund their proposal. They were looking for something “revolutionary”.

It was amazing to see him so passionate about something even if Aaron didn’t really understand half of what he was saying.

Robert began talking about what he was having difficulty with but Aaron wasn’t listening. Roberts passion and intellect regarding the whole thing was amazing and also really hot and Aaron really couldn’t help himself.

When the doors of the lift pinged open and nobody but them stepped inside Aaron cut off Roberts mutterings by pushing him up against the metal wall and began kissing him senseless before the doors had even closed.

Robert didn’t argue and Aaron was sure he’d noticed the way Aaron had been mentally undressing him the past few days whenever Robert began spouting off the long words as if he’d swallowed a dictionary.

The fleeting thought of “the doors are going to open any minute” passed through his minds but Robert kissed him harder and obliterated the thought in an instant.

So technically, it was was all Roberts fault when the doors slid open once again and they were still both pressed up against the wall with none other than Doctor Alex Mason, the ex Aaron had done an exceptionally good job at avoiding over the months, staring at them in shock.

Robert and Aaron broke apart awkwardly. Aaron ran a hand through his hair and peeked up at Alex. Alex looked like he was choosing between between making a run for it or braving the lift with the two love birds.

He must have been running late because he resigned his face into something less stricken with panic and stepped inside.

Aaron didn’t know what to say. Should he say anything? What was the proper etiquette for being caught snogging in the elevator with your new boyfriend by your old almost boyfriend who you all but ghosted two weeks after his nan died?

It was Robert who broke the ice. He had an almost undetectable smug smile on his face as he slung an arm possessively over Aarons shoulder and nodded to their colleague. “Morning”.

Aaron noticed the way Alex eyes flicked between the two. He caught Aarons eye for split second before looking away quickly, cheeks turning red. “Morning” he replied politely.

Aaron cringed throughout the whole exchange and prayed for the doors to open once again. This prayer was far from answered. Instead a loud screeching sound came from above and the lift halted to a stop.

Aarons first thought was “NO! Please anything but this”.

His second thought, after he had assessed the situation and fully mulled over the thought of being stuck in a tiny metal box with Alex and Robert for who knows how long, was “just let us drop. Put me out of my misery”.

Again his prayers were not answered.

Instead Alex proceeded to frantically press the emergency button a million times in one minute. Obviously the thought of being stuck was no more appealing to him then it was to Aaron.

Robert, however, didn’t seem all that phased.

“Shame it’s not just me and you in here alone, we could have had fun passing the time” Robert whispered, not so subtly, in Aarons ear.

Aaron snorted against his better judgement and then glared at Robert who merely winked back at him.

Robert smirked before turning back to Alex and casting him a judging look. “You work in the clinic don’t you?” he asked politely.

Alex nodded stiffly.

“Hm. Didn't have the grades to be a surgeon?” he asked just as conversationally. “Sorry that was rude” he amended, “I’m sure it’s very rewarding; tonsillitis, strange moles, flu jabs”.

Aaron was about to consider climbing out the top and scaling the walls like he’d seen in some action movie when finally, after five agonizingly long minutes, the lift moved again.

“Thank god” Alex muttered and Aaron had to agree.

As soon as the doors opened again Alex shot out like a light barely even glancing behind him.

“Nice to meet you!” Robert shouted after him.

The doors closed again and Aaron took the opportunity to elbow Robert in the ribs. “Ow!” Robert laughed, “what was that for?” The punch hadn’t hurt, evident enough by the giant shit eating grin on the blondes face.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “you’re such a shit stirrer”.

Robert held onto the loops in Aarons jeans “don’t know what you’re talking about?” He leant down to kiss Aaron and Aaron let him but at the last minute he turned his head so that Roberts lips caught his cheek.

Robert pouted as they pulled away, the doors finally opening to their floor. “Meet me later for lunch?”

“Maybe” Aaron said.

Robert stared him down until Aaron rolled his eyes, “I’ll page you when I’m free”.

*******

“I picked us up some salads” Robert told him as they got sat in an empty hallway. He handed over a container stamped with the logo of the healthy vegetarian food truck across the road.

Aaron stared down at it in disgust. “You got me a salad?” his voice thick with betrayal. “I’m sorry to say this Sugden but I think we have to break up”.

“Don’t be so dramatic” Robert said that. From the carrier bag by his side he also pulled out a box of two chocolate donuts. “For after you’ve had your salad”.

Aaron blanched, “you’re trying to bribe me into eating rabbit food in exchange for chocolate donuts?”

“Is it working?” Robert asked, tongue sticking out cheekily.

Aaron looked between the box of green that could be best described as gross and then to the box of all that was holy. The donuts were practically calling his name.

He huffed and ripped open the box of salad. Aaron stabbed his fork down and speared a large amount of lettuce which he stuffed in his mouth a second later with a scowl. “I hate you” he said through the food.

“You’ll thank me in twenty years when you’re valves aren’t all clogged up and-”

“Yeah, yeah I get it”

Robert was looking at him with a soft expression as Aaron shovelled down the healthy food as fast as he could making funny expressions with each bite.

“All gone” Aaron said upon his last mouthful. “Donut time?”

Robert laughed. He grabbed Aarons head and pulled it towards him pressing a giant kiss to his temple and then to his mouth.

Aaron pulled away “hmm what was that for?”

“Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss my boyfriend” Robert asked and both smiled at the word ‘boyfriend’. The novelty still had not worn off.

Aaron leaned in again for another kiss.

“What was that for?” Robert copied.

Aaron took the closeness to Robert as a chance to swipe the box of donuts from behind his back. He grinned, “donut time!”

*******

The ER was packed. The hospital was officially on an “all hands on deck” policy after a ten car pile up during rush hour that had left three dead and over two dozen seriously injured.

It was horrible to say, and Aaron knew that deep down, but he loved the ER at times like this. He loved the madness and the high stakes that came with it.

As Aaron worked on a four year olds bleeding and swollen eye he saw Robert arrive and head straight to the ambulance bay. He came back a few minutes later pushing a distressed man on a gurney. Aaron kept them in his eyesight until they rounded the corner to the trauma room.

“There you go sweetie” Aaron said to the little girl, “all mended”.

“Will I have a scar Dr Dingle?” the little redhead asked clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

“You might have a bit of scar” Aaron told her, “and it’s gonna make you look badass”.

The little girl's eyes lit up “badass” she whispered, “like Captain Marvel?”

Aaron smiled at the glint in the girls eye and also at the fact that he understood that reference thanks to his sister dragging him along to watch the movie, “even more badass than Captain Marvel”.

A commotion came from the trauma rooms around the corner.

Aaron turned to the girls dads, “head over to the desk and they’ll check you out, clean it out and redress it tonight, preferably with antibiotic cream or some sort of rubbing alcohol. If the swelling hasn’t gone down by tomorrow night at the latest bring her back in. You’ll also need to keep an eye on her through the night to be on the safe side. And of course, in my expert opinion, the best medicine is a whole lot of ice-cream”.

He shook the parents hands before heading straight to the trauma rooms were the yelling was now even louder.

Aaron told himself that he was going because it was his job and responsibility to keep the ER running smoothly and not only because he was worried about Robert.

He arrived in time to see Robert standing in front of a large man, the same man he’d wheeled in a few minutes before. He was clearly trying, and failing, to calm the man down.

“Please Mr. Arnold, you’re losing a lot of blood, sit down and let me he-” Robert was cut off mid way by a large fist coming down making him crumple to the ground.

Rage and fear took hold and Aaron was moving before his brain could catch up with what was happening. The sight of Robert crumpling to the ground was playing on repeat in his brain as he used his bubbling anger to push the violent patient back into the wall holding his arm across his neck.

He raised his own fist and all of a sudden he was fifteen and Jackson was dead and he was angry at the world all over again.

“Aaron” a calm but authoritative voice called from behind, drawing him out of the past.

Aaron turned, fist still raised and arm still pinning the squirming patient to the wall, to see Robert slowly being helped to his feet by two nurses, and the head of the hospital, Doug Potts standing close by.

“Dr Dingle. Count to ten Aaron, come on let’s go, there’s patients to be seen”.

Aaron looked to Robert. He was on his feet now, although barely, his nose was already swelling. “Aaron I’m fine, I promise”.

Aaron closed his eyes and began to count; ten, nine …

Finally as he got to zero, he lowered his fist and let the man go. Doug ordered a nurse to take care of Robert and then ushered Aaron out. Aaron checked Robert over one last time before following.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Aaron finally said once they’d reached Dougs office and he slumped into a chair.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice son” Doug said, “you can’t lose your temper like that again”.

“Yeah I know that” Aaron gritted out and then mentally scolded himself.

Ever since he’d begun working at St. Dales, Doug had been nothing but good to him. His first year on the job he’d been working on a young boy who’d come in with multiple broken ribs, bruises and scars. He’d called child services immediately but that hadn’t stopped him from dislocating the fathers jaw the moment he saw him lift his hand to the boy when he thought nobody was looking.

Aaron had been suspended for a month and had his surgical privileges revoked for six weeks but if it hadn’t been for Doug he’d have been fired and working as a caretaker someplace. He’d sat Aaron down with a nice cup of tea and homemade shortbreads and they had talked for hours until finally Doug convinced him to start seeing a councillor again.

“I’m sorry” Aaron said “I just- I wasn’t thinking and-”

“I probably would have done the same thing myself if I was a few decades younger” Doug admitted simply.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “So what happens now? How long am I suspended for?”

“No suspension” Doug said. Aarons heart dropped. No suspension? Did that mean he was getting sacked permanently. It would be just like him to find himself in a good situation and then muck it up with one violent outburst. “Like I said I would have done the same thing. We have the right to subdue violent patients and this was one of those situations”.

Aaron could breathe again.

“There will, however, be paperwork I’m afraid” Doug said already handing him the pages.

Aaron flicked through them with a sigh until he came across the last two pages. “What’s this?”

“HR forms for you and Dr Sugden” Doug smirked, “if you two are official then you need to make it legally official to avoid any future legal repercussions”.

Aaron looked from him to the documents “how did you know we’re-”

“Aaron it’s been hospital gossip from day one. I may be old but I’m not blind or hard of hearing yet” he said, “now go on, go see if your boyfriend’s ok and get back to work”.

*******

Roberts head was pounding and the bag of frozen turkey twizzlers Victoria had given him to ice his giant Rudolph like nose wasn’t helping.

He was worried about Aaron and pissed at himself. Violent patients weren’t unheard of. People got defensive when they or someone they loved were hurt and doctors were trained to react to those sort of situations. But Robert had thought he had a handle on the situations and hadn’t seen the punch coming and no doubt Aaron was getting chewed out for it now.

“Breathe will you” Victoria sighed in exasperation, kicking him in the shin.

“He’s probably gonna get sacked or something because of me!” Robert said. He was in full panic mode now. “Clinic doctor boyfriend wouldn’t have done this! Clinic boyfriend would bore him to death about strange body rashes, not get punched and be the reason he’s getting fired”.

“Robert breathe” Victoria said holding his hands, “breathe and put the turkey twizzlers back on your face or else you’ll be stuck looking like Ronald Mcdonald for the rest of the night” she ordered. “Now I’m only going to say this once. Stop being an idiot, you’ve got too many degrees to go around acting so stupid. Aaron is not gonna dump ya, and he’s not getting fired”.

“Who’s getting fired?” a familiar voice asked.

“Marvellous, you’re here just in time” Victoria stood as soon as Aaron walked over. “Tell him you love him and aren’t getting fired. Also make sure he keeps the twizzlers on face and turn the lights out when your done”.

Aaron watched her leave with a mildly terrified look on his face. “What she banging on ab-”

“Were you sacked?” Robert asked immediately.

Aaron grabbed his hand and lowered him back into the chair, “no Robert I wasn’t sacked, just had to sign a bunch of paperwork. How’s your nose? How’s your head?”

“Sore but nothing a couple pills won’t sort. What type of paperwork?”

“I’m happy to announce we are now corporate official, well at least on my end at least, there’s still some stuff you’ve got to sign. I’m also starting to think we weren’t as subtle as we thought” Aaron told him.

They stayed in the kitchens for a little longer. Most of that time was spent with Aaron fussing over Robert while Robert pestered him with questions over what he spoke about with Dr Potts.

“I’m going to teach you how to box” Aaron told him randomly as they began heading back towards the main hospital. “Don’t look at me like that, you at least need to learn the basics. Learning to duck being the main. Give me a bit of peace of mind”.

“Fine, you can teach me how to box but you’ve gotta eat one salad a week” Robert said, “now you stop looking at me like that. I’ve told you Aaron the amount of build up that fatty foods can cause. My work load’d be cut in half if people swapped the bacon for a carrot once in a while”.

Aaron sighed “fine yes I’ll eat some more greens. Gym tomorrow, eight o’clock. I’ll try roping Liv in too, she still hasn’t perfected her right hook, she’s got a more ‘go for the balls’ technique”, he snorted, “god aren’t we getting domestic”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Early morning alarms were going to drive Robert to the point of insanity. The never ending beeping and vibrating set him on edge every time.

Half asleep and with an unknown weight pinning him to the bed he fumbled around until he found his phone and could shut it off.  Looking down he saw the unknown weight was actually Aaron who had wrapped himself around Roberts body and didn't seem to want to let go.

Robert blinked at the time and groaned. He had five missed calls from Victoria and he was running late already, it was only seven in the morning. He tried being careful as he shifted Aaron off of him but to no avail, if anything it made Aaron hold on tighter.

“No” Aaron mumbled, eyes still closed. “Stay”.

Robert smiled at his morning bed head and pouty lips. “I can’t” he said softly, “I’ve got to go”.

“No you don’t” Aaron said and his grip definitely tightened this time, “morning off”.

“Yeah but my landlord’s kicking me out so he can move in his secrete mistress remember?” Robert told him, “I need to find a new place before I’m sleeping under a bridge, or worse forced to kip on Vics couch”.

Aaron shifted his weight and slung a leg over Robert fully keeping him in place. “You can move in here” he mumbled sleepily.

Robert froze and his eyes bugged out of his head. “What?” he asked.

Aaron merely snored in reply.

Robert shook Aarons shoulder, “Aaron wake up. You can’t just say something like that and go back to sleep”.

Finally Aaron groaned and his eyes opened slowly and groggily. “Move in here. You’re over most nights anyways, you’ve got a toothbrush in the bathroom and your fancy hair gels taking all the space on the shelf”.

“Wait you’re serious?”

Aaron huffed, “course I’m serious”.

“And what about Liv?” Robert couldn't believe they were having this conversation and yet the seed had been planted and Robert found excitement intermingled with the nerves and shock.

“She gets a say when she starts paying rent” Aaron said seriously but Robert could see his eyes fighting to stay open “So?”.  ****  
** **

“I- erm-”

Aaron loosened his hold and Robert and pushed himself up to look Robert in the eye, “you don’t have to, I’m not trying to pressure you into anything- I know it’s a bit soon-” all traces of his earlier drowsiness were gone.

Robert smiled. “No! No I mean, it’s a yes. I’d love to move in with you”.

Aaron grinned then bit his lip. “Well then that sorts it. And since you don’t have anywhere to be for a couple more hours…”

In no time at all they were both fast asleep, Aarons arms and legs once again wrapped tightly around Roberts body. Roberts head laid resting against Aaron's with one hand running lazily through his curls. Both slept on with a smile on their face.

*******

They were making out in the lift again. Logically they both knew this wouldn’t end well. Prior experience told them this wasn’t going to end well but neither cared.

They’d spent the morning in bed sleeping … well mostly sleeping, and they were too caught up in each other and the idea of collecting Roberts bags after their shift, to care.

“We need to stop” Aaron spoke, the voice of reason between the two. “Anyone can walk in on us”.

“Let them” Robert mumbled against Aarons lips, “we’re already the talk of the hospital, may as well give the nurses something to gossip about”.

“We’re moving in together, that’s enough gossip to keep them going for a while” Aaron pointed out a few kisses later.

Robert held Aarons head in both hands as he pulled away to look at him. He had a soft smile on his face, his lips bright pink from kissing. “Say that again”.

Aaron rolled his eyes but leant in closer, lips practically touching.

“We’re”. _Kiss_. “Moving”. _Kiss_. “In”. _Kiss_. “Together”. _Kiss_.

Robert cackled with glee and then they resumed their making out all over again.

When the doors inevitably pinged open Rober didn't even bother looking over his shoulder. “Occupied” he called out, “take the next one”.

Robert leant forward once again but before their lips could meet whoever had been waiting for the lift cleared their throat loudly.

Aaron peaked over Roberts shoulder to glare at the person interrupting them, hoping giving them the stink eye would scare them away. Standing there was a man with greying and balding hair. He stood bone straight, gleaming watch on his wrist, his suit crisp and expensive and a deep scowl on his face. He looked familiar somehow.

“For God's sake” Robert muttered under his breath before turning, “can people not take a hin-” he froze as he stared at the man. His mouth opened and closed like a guppy fish.  Aaron watched as the blood drained from his face.

The man stepped into the lift and pressed the button to close the doors.

Robert stayed silent and rigid the whole time, following the stranger with his eyes. As the lift began to move again Aaron considered saying something. Anything. Roberts reaction to whoever this was beginning to worry him.

Before he could, however, Robert finally spoke. His voice was quiet and he spoke as if he had something lodged in his throat. “Dad?” ****  
** **

*******

Robert couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Was this a nightmare? It had to be. This couldn't be happening.

His father was standing there, staring at him. At them. He hadn’t changed one bit in the years since they’d last been face to face. He still wore that same stern and disapproving scowl he reserved only for Robert.

Jack Sugden took one large step into the lift and Robert couldn’t breathe. The doors shut slowly and Robert still couldn't catch a breath. He was all too aware of his closeness to Aaron. All too aware of the fact that his father had just caught him making out with him.

He’d thought about this moment many times before. The day he’d finally be himself and not worry or care about his father's opinion. He’d built it up in his head to make himself feel invincible but now that that time had finally come he couldn’t help but feel like a scared teenager again.

“Dad?” he finally managed, hating how he sounded.

Jack cast him a sideways glance and nodded curtly. “Son”.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for work”. Of course. “Are you going to introduce me to your … friend”.

Robert felt his fingers curl into a fist in anger at the way his father said “ _friend_ ” and the look he sent Aarons way.

He grit his teeth and felt himself stand up straighter. “This is _doctor_ Dingle” he said, “my boyfriend”. 

Robert enjoyed the reaction that the statement caused. Aarons hand slipped into Roberts and Robert could feel himself becoming calmer. He was coming back to himself.

“Pleasure” Jack said in a not too friendly way.

Aaron looked Jack up and down, unimpressed. “Too bad I can’t say the same”.

The three lapsed into a tense silence. Robert kept his hand firmly in Aarons grasp, staring at the two doors. When they opened Robert politely let his father pass first before they followed him out.

“I can’t stay to gossip” Jack said to his son, scowl still firmly in place. “I’m very busy as I’m sure you are too. I’ll see if I can spare some time later this evening”.

Robert merely nodded before his father left.

He swore he heard Aaron mutter the word "arsehole" before turning to him and placing a hand on his back. “Hey” Aaron whispered to him as they watched Jack walk out into the ward, “you okay?”

“He’s not supposed to be here. It’s like two worlds colliding and I hate it. I hate him”.  ****  
** **

Aaron ran a hand up and down Roberts back. “Don’t let him get to you. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere”.  ****  
** **

Robert gave Aarons hand one last squeeze before they went their separate ways.

*******

The whole afternoon he’d been on edge, expecting to find his father around every corner. It had been a blessing sent from above when a woman arrived needing emergency heart surgery that had kept him busy for four hours.

When he’d finished and cleaned up, however, he headed straight to see his sister.

She spotted him as soon as he set foot in the cafeteria and she rushed over. “Robert! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since last night!”

“Let me guess. Dad?”

Victoria sagged, “how do you know? I wanted to warn you first.”

“He walked in on me and Aaron snogging in the lift” Robert told her, “what’s he doing here Vic?”

Victoria shouted over at the other chef in the kitchen that she was taking her break before she led them both over the a table tucked away in the corner.

“I haven’t had a chance to see him yet. You know what he’s like, he’s been busy” she said, and Robert couldn't hide his snort. Jack Sugden was always too busy, even for his own children. “I do know he’s not here for long. His patient got transferred here last night”.

“I totally froze when I saw him” Robert confessed, “he was just standing there and I’d had my tongue down Aarons throat a few seconds before”.

“You sly dog, getting it on around the hospital” she joked but there wasn’t much heart in it. “I hate that this is how it is between you two” she told him, “but he’ll be gone soon”.

“You’re not going to convince me to get along with him?” Robert asked.

Victoria held his hand. “No. And I’m sorry that I tried to make you before”.

Robert would have been quite happy to hide out in the corner with his sister for the rest of his shift but his pager began to beep 999. There was an emergency down in trauma.

*******

“What’s going on?” Robert asked as he arrived, struggling to tie his own disposable medical gown.

“A bloody lion escaped the zoo! I was just texting Liv about it, thought it was all some big joke but nope. Guy’s coming in now.'' Aaron immediately took over and tied it for him as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. “How’s your day been?”

“Better. I had an afternoon full of surgery and a talk with Vic to clear my head”

“Good. I was thinking we’d pick up some takeaway and beer when we get home. Celebrate properly".

“I like that idea” Robert smiled at him. “Can we pretend take away was my idea? I need to start getting Liv to like me and I think the only way to do that is through bribery”.

Robert was hoping Aaron would reassure him that no, actually Liv really liked him and her scowls were because of the early mornings or to keep up appearances. Instead Aaron nodded, “yeah you’re right, you’re gonna have to work overtime if you don’t want her to make your life a living hell”.

*******

The poor guy had been ripped to shreds. Literally.

He had large slashes cutting into his abdomen. One wrong move and it was likely his intestines would fall to the floor.

Everyone in the trauma room followed Aarons instructions down to a T. On his count they slowly lifted him onto the table so they could assess the damage and control the bleeding.

Aaron was busy keeping the guys organs inside him where they belonged when another surgeon joined them. Aaron looked up briefly and frowned when he saw who it was. Dr Sugden Sr., Roberts dad.

Aaron had taken an immediate dislike to the man the moment they’d met. Aaron had never seen Robert act like that before and he never wanted to see him like that again.

“I heard there was a need for a general surgeon” Sugden Sr said snapping his gloves into place and scanning the situation with the same obnoxious air Robert sometimes did. When Robert did it it was hot. When Jack did it it was annoying and Aaron wanted to jam a scalpel through his eye.

“No we’ve got it handled” Aaron grunted as he began to pack the man with bandages. There only hope was to pack him enough before they could get him up into surgery.

“I see that, but I’m sure this man would like the best care, and I am one of the best”.

“Good for you” Aaron gritted out, “but it’s gonna be a full house as is, the interns are gonna be in there to study the case, we don’t have room for anyone else”.

 _“-and I don’t want you there”_ Aaron almost added.

“Well then I’ll take Roberts place” he said as if it was that simple. “Robert is a heart surgeon as he likes to remind everyone, this man would much better benefit from me then him”.

Aaron could feel his anger rising and if looks could kill his patients liver, which he was currently glaring at, wouldn’t have stood a chance.

Before Aaron could tell him to but out the man started to convulse sending blood splattering over the doctors and nurses working on him and the monitors began to beep morbidly. Aaron saw out the corner of his eye how Jack practically pushed Robert out of the way and began shouting orders.

It made Aarons blood boil.

Robert met his eye over the chaos as the nurses pulled up the frame on the bed so they could move him. “It’s ok” he reassured, “go”.

*******

Aaron worked in utter silence, only talking when it was necessary and imagining strangling Dr Jack Sugden with his own stethoscope when it wasn’t

Every time the elder doctor offered, “helpful” advice, Aaron would calmly look up over his surgical mask and stare him down until the man backed off.

“So you’re dating my son” he asked two hours in.

Aaron considered shooting him another cold glare but instead he decided to reply. “Yep” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“Hmm. You should know my son has never been the most … committed, in any aspect of his life, let alone with relationships”

Aaron looked up and feigned shock, giving into his Dingle inherited dramatics. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I’d asked for your opinion”

A smug satisfaction settled in his chest when he saw Jack bite his tongue. “No need to get snippy son, I’m just letting you know what my son is like”.

“How do you know what your son is like Dr Sugden? As far as I’m aware you haven’t so much as sent him a Christmas card in the past few years”.

“Don’t pretend to know anything about my relationship with my son” Jack said fiercely.  ****  
** **

“And don’t you pretend to know anything about Robert” Aaron bit back, “he is one of the best people I know even after growing up around an arsehole like yourself and he deserves miles better then the scraps of attention you deign to give him”.

The interns muttered between themselves, enjoying the drama, but Aaron didn’t care. He thought Robert was amazing and the fact that his own family didn't see that was their problem.

Aaron relished in the look on Jacks face as he turned to the nurse next to him and asked, “scalpel?”

*******

Robert lingered in the shadows of the staff room waiting. He was being dramatic. He knew that. But he was a fan of the occasional theatrics.

The door creaked open and Robert hoped it was who he was waiting for or else him sitting in the corner with a brooding face would look rather odd to his colleagues. Thankfully it was his father who walked in, just as he'd planned.

“Done interrogating my boyfriend?” he asked.

His father jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Robert stood and walked into the dim light to face his him.

“Robert” Jack said, “what on Earth are you talking about?”

“That's why you insisted on being on the surgery isn't it? To investigate him. To investigate me. You could always just ask me you know”.  ****  
** **

“I wasn’t spying on you Robert, I know all I need to about you”.

“And what’s that exactly?” Robert asked stuffing his hands in his pocket, “I haven't seen you in years”.

“I know you’re still set on being stubborn. Honestly Robert I’m disappointed”.

Robert scoffed. It wasn’t the first time he’d been told this by his father but it was possible this time it hurt the most. He was currently in the prime of his life. He’d officially made something of himself. He had a stable and established job, he had a great reputation within the medical community and he had found someone he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Somebody he loved.

It was in the moment he knew that if his father couldn't be proud of him now, he never would be.

“And why’s that dad? Because I have a great job? Because I’m in a happy and healthy, committed relationship?”

“Oh it’s a committed relationship is it? That’s a first for you” Jack said haughtily.

“Or is it because I’m with a man? Is that the root of your disappointment dad?” he asked, voice lowering in anger. He breathed in once then twice. “You know what?” he said finally, “I don’t care. I really don’t care anymore”.

“You can run off back home to your precious Andy. I’m done begging for your approval. I’m amazing. It’s your loss that you can’t see that”. Robert almost wished he had a microphone because now would have been the perfect moment for a mic drop.  ****  
** **

Instead he stalked past his father who stared at him in shock. He felt so much lighter as he turned his back on him and went to find Aaron. 

*******

The first thing Aaron did when he saw Robert was kiss him senseless.

He didn't know why. Maybe he did it to work off some of his tense energy from being stuck for so long or maybe he did it because he wanted Robert to know just how much he loved him and he wanted to remind him of that with each and every kiss.

“Your dad’s an areshole” Aaron finally said when they broke apart, out of breath and cheeks flushed. “I think you deserve a medal for not murdering him. I was with him for three hours and I had to get Pearl to poke me every time I got too murdery looking”.

“Is murdery an actual word?” Robert asked.

Aaron shrugged “it is now”.

“Well either way it’s a good job dad just cancelled on drinks, he’s heading straight off” Robert told him collecting up his and Aarons bags.

Aaron slipped his hands into Roberts as they headed for the door. “Oh what a shame” he said, voice thick with sarcasm. “I suppose we’ll just have to go home and drown our sorrows in booze and carbs”.

Robert brought their joint hands up to his lips. He smiled as he said, “let’s go home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 2 good grades back today, I'm 2 chapters ahead and I don't have an exams till Thursday and Friday so here's a new chapter.  
> I'm having so much fun writing this (when i get the chance) thank you so much for reading.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“No!” Liv shouted, “you can’t leave, I’ve got a biology exam tomorrow and you promised you’d help!”

 Aaron huffed as he pulled on his hightops “Liv I’m sorry, somebody is dying right now”

 “Someone’s always dying!” she yelled back.

 Aaron sighed. She had a point. He finished lacing up his shoes and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’ll try and hurry home I promise but I have to go”.

 Liv huffed as he kissed then patted her head brotherly but didn’t say anything more. As Aaron grabbed his phone and keys and headed for the door, the door was pushed open and Robert arrived, arms filled with shopping bags.

Aaron smiled at the sight of him. This sight wasn’t unusual anymore, they’d been living together long enough now for it to be the norm, but Aaron still loved to see him arrive home.

“Hey, where you rushing off too?” Robert asked, dumping the shopping bags and leaning down to peck Aarons lips quickly.

“Someone’s dying” Liv grumbled, slamming her school books down onto the table a little too forcefully.

Aaron felt guilty. It wasn’t the first time that he’d had to go back on a promise due to being called into work. He shared a look with Robert, apologising for having to head out and also for leaving him with an unhappy teenager.

“Well off you go then Superman, go save the world, we’ll see you tonight” Robert said. Aaron shot one last look at his now sulking sister before heading out.

*******

Robert let Liv stew for a little while. He’d been an angst ridden teenager himself once upon a time and he knew best to leave alone for at least ten to fifteen minutes. And so, as Liv glared down at her book Robert busied himself with putting away the shopping and whistling a jaunty pop song he’d heard on the radio and couldn’t get out of his head.

Halfway through the third repetition Liv finally spoke. “Will you pack it in, I’m trying to study here”.

“Sorry” Robert said sincerely, stopping whistling immediately. He tried acting casual and not like this had been part of his plan to get her to talk to him all along as he mosied over to her and peered over her shoulder. “What you studying?”

Liv mumbled something ineligible and when Robert asked her to repeat she gritted out, “biology”.

“Hmm, need any help?” he asked, “I can maybe spare some time”.

Well really Robert could spare a lot of time but he wasn’t about to seem too keen to help. He saw this as a bonding opportunity and he was about to use every tactic in the book to make it happen.

Liv paused and stared at him for a second before finally she said “nope” and turned away.

“Well just give me a shout if you get stuck” Robert offered kindly before flinging himself down on the couch and digging out the remote from where it had slipped down the side.

It took Robert next to no time to feel settled once moving in with Aaron and Liv. Before it had even become official Aarons place had always felt more homely then his own barren apartment.

And now whenever he sees his shoes discarded by the door besides Aarons and Livs something warm blooms in his belly.

He was halfway through Come Dine with Me when Liv suddenly appeared blocking his view. Robert looked up to meet her eye. He raised his brow in question until finally she huffed and handed him her book, “help me?”

“Hmm I don’t know, Karen’s about to start making her tiramisu…” when Livs glare intensified he finally sighed, “I suppose I can help for a little bit”.

*******

Aarons patient had made it through the two hours of surgery but it was going to be touch and go. She’d need to be monitored for the next couple of hours which meant he wouldn’t be heading home any time soon.

As he made his way down to the cafeteria he sent Rob and Liv a text letting them know he’d be a little later while he prayed that they hadn’t killed each other.

Adam spotted Aaron as soon as he stepped foot in the cafeteria and was waving him over enthusiastically, going as far as to pull the seat next to him out for him. Once Aaron was sat Adam pulled him into an awkward hug.

“Adam” Aaron wheezed out, “you’re killing me”.

“I haven't seen you in forever” Adam said letting Aaron go but keeping his arm over the back of Aarons chair.

“You saw me like three days ago” Aaron pointed out leaning over to steal Adams forgotten chips that had gone cold and soggy.

“Exactly, ages ago!” Adam exclaimed before beginning to go over every little thing that had happened to him in the past three week.  “So” he said once he was done, half out of breath “hows you? How's life living with your beau”

“What the fuck is a beau?” Aaron asked deadly serious.

“How do you live with a teenager and still be so behind on pop culture and phrases?”

“Fine don’t tell me then”.

“Robert! Your boyfriend Robert, who is your beau!”

Aaron stared at his friend in confusion. He didn't know how they’d gotten to this. The last thing he remembered this conversation was Adam talking about the new crocs he’d bought for long surgeries and now suddenly he was introducing made up words into the mix.

Thankfully he was saved by Victoria joining them at their table. “Alright boys”.

“No” Aaron told her, “I have a PHD and still don’t have a clue what Adams banging on about”.

“Aaron’s being dense and not answering my question”.

Aaron scoffed, “how am I being dense when your speaking in tongues and not explaining what you mean”.

“Boys, boys!” Victoria interrupted, waving her hands between them, “chill out, you’re gonna scare away all my customers. Adam what was your question?”

“I was only asking how Aaron was liking living with Robert?”

Aaron had no idea how what Adam had originally said translated into that but he bit his tongue, trying to be a bigger person. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place” he mumbled under his breath. Well, he had tried.

“So Aaron” Victoria turned to him with a smile, “how is living with my darling brother. I lived with him for the first fifteen years of my life so I’m rooting for you”.

“No yeah it’s good” Aaron said avoiding their eyes and stealing another chip.

He knew he wasn’t giving them much but he wasn’t much of a sharer and, besides, he liked keeping the minor details of their relationship between just him and Robert. Not giving the hospital staff something to gossip about almost felt like sneaking around and they’d had a lot of fun doing that at the start.

When they didn't stop pushing and questioning, however, Aaron caved. “I like him being there, the place feels … complete with him and his stuff lying about and … I like waking up to him every morning".

“Aww” Adam cooed his arm moving from the back of Aarons chair to Aarons shoulders which he squeezed affectionately, “he’s blushing!”

“Oh bog off” Aaron said attempting to shake him off, “no I’m not”.

“My best mate, gone softer than those two hour old chips!”

*******

They were two and a half hours into the study session and Liv hadn’t yet stabbed him with a pen so in Roberts eyes, things were going well.

Livs upcoming exam was on the human body and with med school and a celebrated medical career under his belt, Robert was the perfect person to help.

It had been a while since he himself had had to do any studying but he got back into the rhythm of it soon enough. Robert’s experience at being a tutor, one of the many ways he’d made a little side cash during school as a way to not have to rely on his father, seemed to help.

Liv got stressed easily when it came to her studies, he’d learnt, but after an hour she finally dropped the antagonistic attitude towards Robert and they began to work as a good team and it was a shock to both of them when they looked up from the textbook at the sound of Roberts phone to find that it was dark out.

**Patient pulled through. Touch and go. Gonna be a little longer. Xxx**

“Oh god my eyeballs are killing me” Liv groaned as she stood and stretched.

“Let’s take a break” Robert suggested pocketing his phone, “let your brain recharge a little. I got cake from the shop earlier”.

When Robert grabbed the cake from the fridge Liv burst out laughing. “You bought a Colin the caterpillar cake? What is it your eighth birthday or something”

“No! This is just a very reasonably priced and delicious cake, there doesn't have to be a special occasion. And he’s the Asda version so his name’s Clyde, I’ll have you know”

Liv grinned and held her hands up in mock surrender. She looked a lot like Aaron when she smiled. And when she scowled. “My apologies Clyde”.

Robert cut them off two large portions and grabbed them both utensils before they sat together mostly in silence at the breakfast bar, both too lazy to move Livs things from the table.

“Turns out you’re not as bad as I thought Sugden” Liv said eventually between mouthfuls.

Robert grabbed at his heart. “Was that a compliment? Hang on a minute while I calm down from the shock”.

Liv stabbed him gently with her fork. “I’ve never seen Aaron like anyone like he likes you before. I had to make sure you were good enough for him before I could start being nice to you”.

Robert felt his cheeks pinken. “Does that mean I have the Liv Flaherty seal of approval”.

“Mm mostly”.

“Mostly?” Robert asked, “eh what the Hell, I’ll take it”.

“You can definitely stick around if you keep stocked up on chocolate cake” Liv told him, stuffing her face with another forkful, “but hurt Aaron and I’ll stick all your expensive suits in the shredder”.

Robert assessed her for a second. “Sounds a bit sadistic” he said, “but deal”.  He held out his hand for her to shake.

Her smaller hand closed around his. “Deal”.

*******

Aaron froze, his key in the door and hand on the knob. He’d just gotten home and he heard screaming coming from the inside.

Aaron cursed himself for leaving them two alone together for so long. They were most likely pulling each others hair out by now. He couldn't unlock the door fast enough but when he finally stumbled inside he was met with a very different scene then what he’d imagined.

The two blondes were at the little circular dining table. In the middle of the sea of paper, pens and textbooks sat what looked like a half eaten chocolate caterpillar cake and Liv and Robert themselves were … hugging?

The screams he’d heard hadn’t been screams at all but cries of happiness.

“Erm … did I come home to an alternate reality or..?”

They broke apart and looked at him. “Oh good you’re back” Robert grinned at him, “you’re sister is a genius”.

“You mean like an evil genius?”

Liv scowled at him, “oh shove off Aaron”.

“Seems you two had a good night then?” Aaron asked, dropping his back and kicking his shoes off and over into the pile next to Liv and Robs.

“I like Robert now” Liv said matter of factly as she collected up dirty plates and glasses.

“Really?” Aaron had to admit he was a bit taken aback. Sure he knew they’d get along sooner or later but he’d really been expecting Livs hostility to last a little longer. “You sure? You hated him this time yesterday”.

Roberts mouth dropped open. “You hated me?”

Liv rolled her eyes. “I didn't hate you I was just slightly over exaggerating my dislike for you. But that’s gone now we’re all good” she patted Robs shoulder as she passed, “and I’m exhausted so I’m going to bed. Night boys”.

They both called out “good night” and watched her head down the little hallway and into her room. Once the door was closed behind her Robert stood and walked over to Aaron. He pulled him into a soft kiss.

“We bonded” Robert smiled sweetly once they pulled apart.

Aaron peered over his shoulder at the mess of the kitchen table. “Over a whole Colin the caterpillar it looks like”.

“Actually it was a Clyde the caterpillar but yes, it was really good studying fuel”

“Is the distinction between Colin and Clyde really that important?”

Robert nodded “yes. Very”.

Aaron burst out laughing and kissed away the serious look on his boyfriends safe. “I like coming home to you”.

“I like waiting for you to come home” Robert said. “Come Dine with Me is rerunning till midnight, care to join me and help me finish off devouring a certain chocolate caterpillar”.

Aaron shook his head, smiling softly, “you’re such a nerd”.

But either way he took Roberts hand and ten minutes later they were snuggled up together on the couch and life had never been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening in this chapter. I wrote this at midnight, hence the whole colin/clyde the caterpillar debacle, I think I also was feeling homesick for the uk and really wanted some chocolate cake.  
> Either way hope you enjoyed, follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Something was going on with Aaron and Robert had been an anxious mess ever since. It had started the other morning. They’d woken up before the crack of dawn and Aaron had successfully distracted Robert from smashing his phone, and the alarm that came with it, into tiny pieces. 

Robert had gone to the bathroom to shower. Judging by the great start to the day Robert had been expecting the rest of the day to follow suite. But when he got back to the bedroom, towel hanging loosely over his hips, Aaron barely stuck around. He headed off to the shower straight away. 

Robert thought nothing of it at first. They’d got carried away with their morning activities and although they’d woken up early, they were now running late. However, on the drive down to the hospital Aaron had been fidgety and easily distracted. 

It didn’t stop there. The next two days were filled with secret phone calls, whispered conversations that stopped whenever Robert walked into a rom and terrible excuses by Aaron to rush off. 

Robert had reverted to stress eating hoards of sugary foods and biting his fingernails. What was going on? A million thoughts rushed through his head, each one worse than the last. 

He knew he needed to talk to Aaron about it, preferably before he ate his way into the scrubs with an elastic waist but he couldn’t. Part of him didn’t want to know the answers. In the end Robert caved, he built himself up all day ready to ask Aaron what was wrong but he didn’t get a chance. 

“I’m sorry” Aaron said, pressing a kiss to Roberts cheek as he collected his things in the doctors lounge, “I er- promised Gerry I’d help him study. I’ll text you later though yeah? Come and meet me when I’m free”.

Robert watched him leave with a heavy heart. He’d been brushed off for the millionth time in the past two days. He collected his things and headed out of the hospital in a blur. 

“Watch it” somebody called out. “Oh, Robert, are you ok?”

It was his sister. “I think Aaron’s going to break up with me” he said. It took him a moment to realise the gravity of what he was saying and then suddenly it was hard to breathe. 

“What?” Victoria asked confused, “what makes you- come on let’s go for a drink”. 

*******

They were in a cafe Robert had never been too before. He’d wanted something slightly stronger then hot chocolate but he couldn't bare the thought of going to **The Village** , the place he’d first kissed Aaron. 

Victoria placed the mugs of chocolate on the table and stared at her older brother. “Ok then, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know” Robert said, staring down at his drink. “I thought everything was good, great even, but he’s been odd these past couple of days. Always rushing off whenever I’m near, I’ve barely seen him”. 

“Maybe he’s just been busy” Victoria offered. 

“No, that’s not it”. 

“I think you’re overreacting” his sister said simply. “It’s the little voice inside your head making you think the worst. Aaron is down right besotted with you. And I don’t use a word like besotted lightly”.

“Well then what else could it be if he’s not having second thoughts about us?” 

“Maybe he has a giant spot on his face and he’s embarrassed or something”

Robert shook his head, “even if his face was one giant spot he’d still be the most handsome person in the world”. 

Victoria screwed up her face in disgust as she took a cautious sip of her steaming drink. “Well that was a truly disgusting image” she said, “but the sentiment was sweet”. 

She turned her head and looked at her brother. Really looked. “I’ve never seen you like this before, not with anyone”. 

Robert felt his ears blush and he had to look away. He mumbled into his mug, “yeah well-”

“You love him” she finished. 

Roberts blush deepened. He began to splutter some sort of retort but none came to mind. She was right and they both knew it. 

In the past when faced with a possible break up Robert had barely cared but with Aaron the slightest sign of something wrong had sent him into a tailspin. The word “love” had been coming up more and more in recent weeks when he thought of Aaron. 

He sighed. “I love him”. 

Victoria squealed and cooed, somehow both at the same time. Robert ignored her for his phone which had began to vibrate with a text. 

“It’s Aaron” he told her, “wants to meet at the bar”. 

“Well then let’s go lover boy!”

*******

They arrived at The Village twenty minutes later and Robert was sure he was sweating through his clothes. He had no idea what to expect when he walked through the door and that terrified him. 

With a not so nice push from Victoria he headed inside. 

“SURPRISE!” a large group of people cheered as he walked in. Robert looked behind him confused and sure this celebration was meant for somebody else but he found only his sisters grinning face. 

Robert turned and saw that he knew the people who were now clapping and hollering.

A large banner hang over their heads reading Congratulations Robert! 

“What-?”

Aaron was next to him in a second, smiling ear to ear. 

“You won the medical grant!” he told Robert. 

Robert stared at his boyfriends lips. Robert couldn’t seem to process the words he was saying. He, Robert Sugden, had won the prestigious medical grant worth two million pound. 

“I- I- I won?” he managed, eyes wide staring dumbfounded at Aaron. 

This had definitely not been what he was expecting to walk into. 

Robert opened and closed his mouth more times then he could count. He couldn’t think of anything to say. 

“Come on, it’s a bit loud in here, let’s talk outside” Aaron offered. He took Roberts hand and lead him through the mass of people and over to a bench outside. “Are you ok?” he asked once they were settled, he sounded concerned. 

Robert nodded. “Sorry, I’m just really overwhelmed this is not what I was expecting”. 

Aaron took his hand over the table. “I’m so proud of you”. 

“How did you find out?” Robert asked, “I haven't gotten an email or a letter or anything”. 

Aaron bit his lip. “The other day you were showering and you’re phone was going off like mad so I took a look and saw the email. I wanted to do something special, something better than a lousy email cause trust me it was very underwhelming, so I deleted it and started sorting you out a party”.

“You put all this together?” Robert felt his heart double in size. Fuck he really was in love.

Aaron nodded. “It’s why I’ve not been around so much. Never realised organising a damn party could be so hard. It was also really hard knowing you’d won and not telling you. I nearly caved so many times”. 

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me. God Aaron you scared me!”

“What why? You said you weren’t expecting this … what were you expecting?”

“Honestly?” Robert mumbled, “I kind of thought you were breaking up with me”. 

“You what!” Aaron cried in outrage, “no Robert never. I lo-” he stopped himself “No. I definitely do not want to break up with you, that’s ridiculous”. He moved from where he sat opposite Robert to his side. 

“Yeah Victoria basically said that, it’s just my head thinks the worst sometimes” 

Aaron wrapped an arm arm around Roberts shoulders pulling him closer. “Well when you’re head is feeding you bullshit talk to me ok. I’ll beat it up for you”. 

“You’ll beat up my head?” Robert asked skeptically, enjoying being close to Aaron after two days of being so distant. 

“With kisses” he said, proving his point by pressing a kiss to Roberts hair “So you know how much I love you”. 

Roberts heart fluttered. He looked up awkwardly to meet Aarons eye. He saw his boyfriends cheeks were flushed pink just like his own had been when his sister insisted he himself was in love with Aaron.

“You love me?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

Aaron nodded. “Like a lot”. 

Robert grinned, “well that’s good because I love you like a lot as well”. 

Talking was ancient history after that, they were too busy kissing. 

Robert had won an elite grant and there was a bar full of people inside celebrating him and his accomplishments.

But most importantly Aaron loved Robert and Robert loved Aaron. 

“You ready to go back inside?” Aaron asked. 

Robert kissed him one more time“With you I’m ready to go anywhere”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day and a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)'
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Adam asked as he sidled up to Aaron, “is he wearing makeup?”

The answer was yes. Dr Robert Sugden was wearing makeup.

The week before it had been arranged that there would be a photoshoot at the hospital to publish alongside Roberts winning article.  Robert had been a nervous mess all week, constantly checking himself out in the mirror searching for wrinkles Liv had teased him about or spots that might appear overnight. 

Aaron and Robert had arrived at the hospital early; Aaron for an early morning surgery and Robert to be whisked away into wardrobe and makeup. Aaron had only just arrived at the shoot to see Robert leaning against the wall smouldering at the camera when Adam appeared next to him. 

“Apparently it’s so his youthful complexion can be seen on paper” Aaron said offering his bag of _Wotsits_ to his best friend. “The makeup artist has a crush on him” he added, pointedly looking to the red hair watching from the side-lines with a giant grin. 

“Ooh do I detect a hint of jealousy?” 

Aaron snorted, “nope. I mean it’s me he loves”. 

Adam gasped, “you’ve said the L word?” 

Aaron smiled and nodded and the two began chattering like school girls. 

“How did I do?” Robert asked. The photographer had gone to examine the shots they’d just taken. “Am I doing terrible?”

“You’re doing great” Aaron reassured him pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“They want to take some more shots around the hospital” Robert said, throwing his arm over Aarons and pulling him close, he stole the crisps from Adam for himself. “Some in the lab, some outside in the gardens”. 

“Look at you turning into a full blown model” Adam quipped. 

“What can I say” Robert said with a wicked grin, “I'm beauty and brains”. 

“And egotistical” Aaron added poking his boyfriend gently in the ribs. “I’ve gotta get down to the emergency room but I’ll come see ya on my break yeh?”

Again their lips met, when they pulled away Robert was smiling. “Love you” he said. 

“Love you too”. 

*******

Aaron was filling out paperwork at the desk in the emergency room when the two young boys entered. A blue haired boy with a black eye and cut lip was holding up a blonde boy up but barely. The blonde was slouched over, his feet dragging behind. 

“Help, please help” the blue haired boy begged. 

Aaron stood immediately and rushed over. “What happened?”

“Two lads-” the conscious boy could barely get out.

“I need help over here!” Aaron shouted, taking the blonde from his friend. “What are your names?”

“I’m Billy” the blue haired boy said, “he’s Thomas”

“Ok Billy, we’re going to help your friend ok I just need you to tell me what happened” With the help of two interns they got Thomas on a gurney and Aaron ripped open the boys shirt revealing splotches of dark blue up and down his abdomen. Aaron had to bite down a swear. 

“Two lads beat him up” Billy said through tears, “they wanted our money and when we gave it to them they-”

Aaron felt along the boys stomach and as he pressed lightly Thomas bucked and blood spewed from his mouth. Whatever arseholes had beaten him up had caused serious internal injury. 

“We need to get him up to surgery” he said to the interns, he turned back to Billy, “we’re taking him up to save him, do you have a number for his parents? Yeah, ring them and then go get yourself checked out, we’ll update you when we can. Stay strong for your friend ok”. 

Aaron didn’t stick around for his answer, they didn’t have much time. 

*******

Robert had attracted quite a crowd as he posed around the hospital. A group of school girls visiting from the local school had taken to snapchatting him on their lunch break. 

Robert was lapping the attention up, he’d never been shy. 

Every time he looked into the growing crowd though he was disappointed to not see Aarons face. He’d promised to come down on his break which should have been twenty minutes ago. 

It wasn’t a problem, no doubt he’d gotten busy, but still, Robert missed him. 

“Oi oi” a familiar voice called out, “smile for the camera”. 

He turned to see his sister pointing her phone at him. Robert pulled a few different overly dramatic poses just before and as she cackled with laughter he raised his middle finger. She snapped a photo of that too.

“Can I tear you away from your adoring fans for some lunch of will I have to fight teenage girls for your attention?” she asked with a wicked grin. 

They made their way over to the picnic tables and Victoria handed out the pasta salad she’d prepared for the two of them. 

“This is all crazy isn’t it” she said as she flicked through some of the shots they’d taken. “Aw, mum would be so proud of you Robert”. 

The mention of their mother caught Robert off guard and a lump stuck in his throat. A tear rolling down his sisters cheek didn’t help either. 

“Don’t cry” Robert said, moving to sit next to her. He pulled her close and she nestled her he’d on his chest like she used to when she was a little girl. 

“I just miss her so much” Victoria sniffed, “she’d have loved to be here to see all this”. 

“She’s watching over us” Robert reminded her, “from wherever she is she’s watching us and you’re right, she’s proud of us, both of us. And Andy too I suppose. 

Victoria hummed sadly but wiped away her tears and collected herself. She let out a long sigh. 

“She’d be thrilled to know you found love”.

Her sad smile was replaced with a sly grin. Robert rolled his eyes. “Who told you?” 

“Adam” Victoria said, “and I find it quite insulting that you and your boyfriend took such a big step two and a half weeks ago and I’m only finding out about it now”. 

“I don’t have to tell you every minor detail of my relationship”

“Yes you do I’m your sister!” she said, whacking his arm.

“Ow ow, ok, lesson learnt. I’ll tell you everything next time. Like how Aaron farts in his sleep and drinks milk right from the bottle and leaves his dirty underwe-”

“Eh ok, I’ve learnt my lesson too, maybe I don’t need to know anything” Victoria cringed, “I’m just so happy for you Robert”. 

“I’m happy for me too Vic”. 

Happier than he’d ever been. 

*******

“How is he?” blue haired Billy asked the moment he caught sight of Aaron. 

“The beating ruptured his appendix” Aaron explained clearly and slowly, “it was touch of go for a minute but he’s strong, he pulled through. They’re taking him down to recovery now, you’ll be able to see him shortly”. 

Billy relaxed visibly and then burst into tears. Aaron was wrapping his arms around the teenager in seconds. 

“It’s ok, he made it through the worst of it”. 

“It was my fault” Billy's voice was shaky as Aaron sat him down in a chair. “I got hit first and I fell to the floor. I hit my head on the pavement so hard I blacked out. When I came back to it Tommy was on the floor and they were kicking him. If- if I hadn’t blacked out I could have stopped-”

“No, no don’t even think like that, there was nothing you could have done. You brought him here and you got him help, that’s the most important thing” Aaron said and Billy hiccuped. “How long have you two been together?” 

Billy shot him a confused look as he rubbed at his puffy eye, “I have excellent gaydar” Aaron said, “and I saw your lock screen” he nodded to the boys phone with featured a photo of him mid laugh with Thomas pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Four months” a soft smile came over his face, “he kissed me at a party. It took a few beers for us to work up the nerve”. 

Aaron laughed a little, “funny, that’s like how me and my boyfriend got together”. 

Billys eyes grew wide and he smiled a little too. He wiped at his eyes again and asked, “Can I see Thomas now please?”

Aaron stood to lead the way. “Course you can”. 

*******

Robert was changing clothes when he felt strong arms wrap around his back and lips kiss across his shoulder blade. 

Robert turned, soft smile on his face. “Hey”. 

“Hiya”. 

“You ready to head home?”

“Can we make one quick stop first?” Aaron asked, “and then yep straight home, I’ll even cook tea tonight”. 

“Aaron Dingle offering to cook tea, did I die?”

“It's a one time only offer” Aaron told him, “after a hard day of posing for photos”. 

Robert shoved him playfully before rapping his arm around his shoulder and grabbing hold of his bag. “Lead the way”. 

*******

“Cute” Aaron said from where they were peering through his patients window. 

A blonde boy, bruised seemingly head to toe, was chatting and smiling weakly but happily at a blue haired boy. Their hands intertwined on the middle of the bed. 

“Not as cute as us” Robert defended, “but yeah, that's how it should be, they shouldn’t feel ashamed to show their love like I did at their age”. 

Aaron gave his boyfriends hand a soft squeeze, “come on then, I’ve got tea to make”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thankyou for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

A loud screech woke Aaron and Liv that morning. Both rushed in to the living room, Aaron in only his undies looking ready to attack and Liv still half asleep, a glare on her face. 

“What the fuck Sugden?” Liv growled when they realised it was Robert who’d made the sound. He was standing by the front door holding something in his hands.

“Language Olivia” Aaron scolded his sister before heading over to Robert. 

“Look!” Robert grinned thrusting the thing he was holding in his boyfriends hands.  It was a magazine and on the front cover was a grinning Robert staring up at him. “It’s me”

A soft sappy smile crossed across Aarons face as he studied the cover of the elite medical journal. “Wow photoshop is good nowadays, they made you look hot”. 

Robert poked him in the ribs as he wrapped his arms around Aarons neck pulling him towards him and resting his head on Aarons shoulder so they could both look down at the magazine. 

“Ugh gross” Liv said, “can we please keep the flirting in the kitchen to a minimum.'' 

Both men ignored her and carried on smiling down at Roberts cover photo even as she rolled her eyes at them from where she was making her cup of tea. 

“Right come on then” Aaron said, “everyone get dressed, breakfast’s on me”. 

“Aaron Dingle putting his hand in his pocket to pay?” Liv said, raising her brow, “wow this never happens, he _must_ be proud of you”. 

*******

“There he is!” Adam bounded over to Robert and Aaron as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. He had a copy of the medical journey in his hands. “Can I have an autograph?” 

“Oh piss off Adam” Robert swore rolling his eyes as Aaron bust out laughing. 

“I’m being deadly serious mate” Adam said seeming offended, “I’ve never known a celebrity before”. 

“Please don’t make his ego any bigger then it is” Aaron pleaded. He loved his boyfriend and he had plans to frame the cover for home but he didn't need Robert to get any more bigheaded. He’d be ten times more likely to get punched if that happened which means Aaron would be ten times more likely to be fired for defending his honour. 

His begging went unheard however when Victoria rounded the corner also with a copy in her hands. “Look at my big brother!” she said, “I’ve been showing this off in the cafeteria all morning”. 

“So can I have an autograph or what?” 

Robert glared at Adam as he pushed passed. He raised his middle finger high in the air as he walked away although he wore a smug smile on his face as he rounded the corner. 

All day people had been coming up to him congratulating him, showing him their version of the magazine they’d bought. Robert enjoyed every second of it. It was the payoff of hundreds of hours working and studying. It was validation. 

Yes Robert enjoyed the aspect of his job where he got to save peoples lives but all throughout his career he’d been told by professors, bosses, even his own father that he couldn’t do it. That he would fail. 

His face on the front page was essentially a giant _Fuck You_ to every single person who had doubted him and it felt so good. 

And so as he made his way to the burger van out front of the hospital he was practically skipping. He sat down at the table with Aaron and Victoria, large grin on his face. He was so caught up in his good mood that he didn't notice the frowns and scowls his boyfriend and sister were wearing. 

“What's up?” he asked uncertainty. 

“Rob I’ve got some … I mean it’s not bad news exactly” Victoria began, “it’s just … well you’re not gonna like it”. 

Well that was very ominous. “What happened?” 

“Andy rang me earlier-” Ugh Robert didn't like where this was going already. “He called me to give me a heads up. He said he’d have called you too but he doesn't have your number”. 

Robert rolled his eyes, “what? He getting married to the village bike again?” 

He was acting like a spoilt teenager and he knew it but his sense of impulse and rational thinking got thrown out the window when it came to his brother. 

“Robert!” Victoria scolded, “no, he’s not. He’s coming here.”

Robert must not have heard her properly. Andy, his brother, was coming here. Here as in the city or here as in the hospital?

“You what?”

“He’s going to be here for about six months filling in while the general surgeon, Davenport I think her name is, is on maternity leave.'' 

“You mean he’s going to be working here!” Robert exclaimed. He’d gone two years without seeing his brother and now he’d see him every day. This wasn’t going to end well. “When does he get here?” 

Victoria bit at her lip. “Tonight”. 

*******

Roberts day had started off great and now he was waiting outside the hospital, forced by his sister to be part of her Welcome Wagon even though this would be his only break for the rest of his twenty-four hour shift. 

“Stop sulking, you look like a child” his younger sister said. 

“I can’t believe he’s coming here” he muttered taking an angry bite out of his chocolate bar. 

Ok maybe Victoria had a point. 

They waited another ten minutes before Rober huffed. “He’s late” he pointed out, “I’ve got things to do”

“Nice to see you too Rob” a voice called out from behind. 

Roberts jaw clenched, a natural reaction to hearing his brothers voice. Robert spun on his heel to see his brother. He’d not changed over the years besides from growing outwards. Clearly somebody spent the lonely nights hitting the gym. Robert felt smug at that. For once it was him in the healthy committed relationship. With Aaron there were no lonely nights. 

“Play nice you two” Victoria warned in her mother hen way. 

Robert plastered on a large overly enthusiastic smile, “dear brother how nice it is to see you this fine evening”. 

He could practically feel his sisters eyes rolling into the back of her head and he definitely felt the punch she aimed at his arm as she past him to hug Andy. 

“Don’t get cocky mister” she said once she pulled away, “just cause you're some hotshot celebrity now”. 

“Ah yeah the journal” Andy said, “I saw that, well done”. 

Robert narrowed his eyes at his brother. Was that a compliment? Was perfect Andy really giving him a compliment? 

Robert looked around the place to see if he’d been sucked into a different dimension in the past ten seconds. 

His pager beeping frantically interrupted his looking. **999** it read. 

“Lovely to see ya bro” Robert said through a forced smile, “but people are dying”.  And then he was off. 

*******

“Talk to me” Robert said entering the emergency room. He saw Aaron out of the corner of his eye. He was in full concentration mode as he tried to get a breathing tube down the guys swollen airways. Robert had a _thing_ for Aaron in full doctor more and he had to look away before thoughts that weren’t work appropriate began entering his mind. 

As an intern explained quickly what was going on Robert heard the doors open. He turned briefly but had to do a double take. What the Hell was his brother doing here?

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Andy sent him an incredulous look as he stripped off his ugly old jacket, “are you kidding this place is crazy tonight I’m helping out”. 

Before Robert could say something along the lines of _“like hell you are”_ Aaron interjected. 

“Er who are you?”

Robert fell slightly more in love with Aaron Dingle every time he jumped to his immediate defence. 

Robert took the place of a nurse and began getting to work on the man who was bleeding out heavily. “Aaron meet Andy my brother, Andy meet Aaron my boyfriend”. 

“Boyfriend?” Andy asked confused. 

“HE’S CODING!” a nurse yelled as the stats dropped and the monitor began to beep. 

It took four yells of “ _clear_!” to finally get the man's heart beating again and then it was a race against the clock, there was no more time to argue over whether or not Andy on the case. 

Finally twenty minutes later they managed to control the bleeding but the man's chest was wide open on the table his heart bare. They needed to get him into surgery now. 

Robert, Andy and Aaron wheeled the patient into the elevator however just as the doors began to close there was a yell for help coming from the trauma room. “Go” Robert said to Aaron. Aaron was head of trauma, he’d done his part and kept this man alive until they could get him up to surgery he had other people to save now. 

Aaron cast a brief look to Andy who was watching them with interest but he nodded to Robert and said, “good luck”. Robert wasn’t sure he meant with the surgery or with his brother but he appreciated it all the same. 

The doors closed leaving him alone with Andy. Being alone with Andy for thirty seconds wouldn't have been a problem. But then the elevator bucked and screeched to a stop. No. No!

Robert pressed at the button trying to get it to move. Nothing happened. 

God why! Sure being locked in the elevator had been funny when it had been Aaron and his ex. It had been fun to watch the boring doctor squirm and Aaron blush but this was not funny in the slightest.

And if it couldn't get any worse the patient they were transporting up to surgery suddenly gasped. Robert turned in time to see blood flood from his chest. He’d burst an artery and a damn big one going by the size of blood pooling on the floor. 

“Fuck” Robert swore immediately leaning over the mans exposed chest to see the damage. 

He was trapped in a broken down elevator with his brother and a man who was bleeding out. 

Robert looked up and cried out, “why does the universe fucking hate me?” 

Then he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up a smidge late cause I went to watch the new Spiderman movie but I hope you enjoy 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Blood.**

Blood. Blood everywhere. 

Literally _everywhere_!

All over the floor of the lift like some sort of nightmarish paddling pool. He could feel it dried over Roberts face and he didn't even want to think about how it must be in his hair. 

There was so much of it and more just kept on coming!

Robert immediately started instructing Andy what to do and how to do it. They became a well oiled team with the sole dedication of getting this man out of the metal box alive. 

Robert kicked at the doors whenever he had a spare second as if that would work. The open button was slippery from the blood on his fingers. 

Nothing they tried was working. There was no use packing the wound they couldn't find where the bleeding was coming from and they had no chance of finding the bleed because they couldn't see a damn thing. 

Think Robert think! 

He shifted Andy out of the way and plunged his hands inside the chest and began feeling around. 

“What are you-?” Andy began but was cut off by a sharp hiss and glare from his brother. Robert needed silence for this. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Finally he felt it. He had found where all the blood was coming from. It was so small it defied reason that he could be bleeding out so fast. He needed to tie it off somehow, keep the bleeding to a minimum until they could get out of this hellbox.

“Shoelace!” he said at last. The way he said _shoelace_ sounded how an oddball mad scientist might scream _eureka_! 

“Wha-?” Andy began. He was white from stress. Maybe white from nausea too. 

“I need your shoelace. I’ve found the bleed and-” he didn't have to go on, Andy was already taking off his shoe and yanking out the shoelace. 

“I need to keep my finger on it so I don’t lose it, I’m going to guide you, ok”. 

Andy nodded and with shaking hands followed Roberts instructions down to the letter. 

“Do you feel that gushing sensation?” he asked his brother.

Andy's eyes widened, “but that’s- how the Hell did you find that?” 

Robert shrugged, “lots of practise, lots of late nights studying” he grinned up at his brother, “natural talent”. 

Andy rolled his eyes as he looped the shoelace over the artery and tied of the bleed. “Now what?”

“Now we stay as still as possible and keep this thing under control until the doors open”

“And when will that be?”

Robert sighed. Last time they’d only been closed for roughly five minutes but now they were approaching seven minutes and the very least. It was hard to keep track of time. “Soon I hope”. 

They were silent for a beat before Andy asked, “So … a boyfriend?” 

Robert rolled his eyes, “don’t start”.

“What?” Andy asked, “You could have told me you were gay”.

He fought against an audible pained groan. “Yeah I could have, if I was gay”. He could see the constipated and confused look on his brothers face without having to turn his head. “I’m bisexual Andy”. 

“Oh and that’s-”

“I like both yes well done”. _Doors, please open_. 

“And are you happy”. 

“Very”. 

“Well then good, I’m happy for you mate”. 

This was definitely not how his relationship with Andy went. There was normally snarky comments, huffs of indignation, glares. Not meaningful, friendly chats and definitely not acceptance. 

“Did dad send you?” Robert asked. No answer. “Andy did dad-”

“Kind of” his brother said guiltily. 

“Kind of? It's a simple yes or no answer Andy”. 

“He-” Andy sighed, “he put my name forward, didn't even tell me about it and what was I supposed to do? Say no when it came through? Besides … I kind of liked the idea of the three of us being back together again.”

The sentimental idiot. 

“So you’re hear spying on me?”

“No-” 

“Yes!” Robert said. “He sent you here to spy on me”. 

“I don’t know why” Andy admitted, “seems like you’re the most sorted out of all three of us”.

“ _Thank_ you!” Robert exclaimed, finally someone saw that what he’d been telling people for ages now. 

“I’m not gonna report back to him or anything” Andy said, “we’re too old to be playing childish games like that”. 

Well this was definitely the start of a new era in their relationship. 

“Yeah, I guess we are”. 

It’s like the whole thing had been set up by the universe because in that fleeting moment Robert actually felt the tiniest bit of “not hatred” towards his brother, the first time in a long time, and then the doors, at long last opened. 

*******

The surgery had been long. Robert wanted a nap. He also wanted a giant hug from his boyfriend. Preferably a nap while hugging his boyfriend. Really it’s what he deserved. 

“Wow I haven't had a surgery like that for a while” Andy said as he followed Robert out of the operating room. 

Robert shot him a look over his shoulder as they walked, “good work in there”. 

Andy smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder, “yeah you too”. 

“Hey what are you doing Sunday?” the words were out of his mouth before he could fully think them through. He blamed it on his brain being fried from the surgery and the too good of a mood he was in, “fancy coming over to ours for Sunday lunch?” 

“I’d love to”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. Thanks for reading.   
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie :)))


	15. Chapter 15

 “Calm down Jamie Oliver!” Liv said through gritted teeth “you aren’t on Master Chef, how I cut the damn carrots doesn't matter”. 

“Presentation is key Olivia” Robert told the younger girl the stress evident in his voice. 

Liv pointed the long knife she was using in his direction. “Don’t you Olivia me Sugden”

Aaron took the knife from Livs hands and offered her a twenty pound note in exchange, “we need more stuffing mixture” he explained. 

“You go get it then” Liv fought back not wanting to go out in the rain. 

Aaron sighed, “get a pint of ice-cream too and you can keep the change”. 

Liv regarded her brother, Robert, and then the crisp twenty before finally sighing in defeat and taking it. She slammed the door on the way out. 

Robert had been in a stressed and anxious mood all day. He’d been cleaning and cooking like a housewife from the fifties since the moment he woke up. Today Andy was coming over for Sunday dinner. Ever since the elevator instance they’d been getting along better than ever, it was a new stage in their relationship and Robert was overthinking every part of it. 

Wordlessly Aaron got a wine glass, the ones Robert brought with him when he moved in, and filled it to the brim with white wine. “Drink it” he said simply to his boyfriend. 

Robert turned to face Aaron with an almost demonic look on his face that softened slightly under Aarons gaze, his blonde hair sticking up all over. “It's only eleven o’clock”. 

“Times is a social construct” Aaron quoted Roberts go to line to justify eating left over chicken curry at six in the morning after a long shift. “And you really need it”. 

Judging Aarons opinion Robert took the wine glass and drank. And drank. And drank until the whole thing was gone. Aaron raised a brow when Robert slammed down the empty wine glass on the counter, not knowing whether to be worried or impressed. 

Robert wiped his face. “Thanks” he said, “I needed that”. 

“I think you need to take a chill pill” Aaron said, “it’s sunday lunch Robert, you’ve made it a hundred times over for me and Liv, this is no different to that.'' 

“It is different. It needs to be perfect because Andy’s coming”. 

“I thought you’d love the chance to give your brother food poisoning”. 

“I would have!” Robert exclaimed, “I’m just-” he faltered, “I’m confused. Me and Andy have never been like this. Our relationship is built on stabbing each other in the back, throwing each other under the bus but now … everything’s different and I don’t understand it but I don’t want to ruin it”. 

“That’s pretty sweet”. 

Robert frowned, “I’m not sweet”. 

Aaron laughed, “hate to break it to you Sugden but you’re sweet”. 

Robert rolled his eyes but smiled and whacked him gently. “Come on, we’ve got carrots to cut”. 

*******

The knock on the door sent anxiety surging through Roberts body. Andy was early! Aaron wasn’t even out of the shower yet. He’d told Aaron to get dressed earlier but no, “stop stressing Robert” Aaron had said. 

Robert made a grab for his glass of wine and downed the whole thing with a giant gasp. He masked his face into something other than panic and headed for the door only he wasn’t fast enough and Liv beat him to it. 

She pulled open the door and stared Andy down. “So you’re the brother”. 

Robert squirmed just watching the interaction. It had been a while, thankfully since she’d looked at him like that. 

“I am” Andy said uneasily. “And you’re-”

Robert stepped into view before she could scare away, “she’s the devil incarnate” he finished, “you’re early”. 

“Yeah sorry, I brought wine though” Andy held up a bottle hopefully. 

Robert ushered him inside and poked at Liv in warning, “behave” he mouthed at her. She pulled a face back at him. 

Andy looked around the place, studying the apartment that was no longer split between Aaron and Liv’s personalities but a balanced mix of all three. He stopped in front of Roberts magazine cover. Aaron had it framed and made Robert sign it, he’d then placed it in the top spot on the bookshelf next to Roberts collection of comics, Aaron’s car magazines and Liv’s books. 

“You’ll have to sign my copy too” Andy said, setting it back down. 

“You got a copy?” Robert asked unbelieving.

“Course I did”. 

Before Robert had a chance to process the fact that his brother had spent money on Roberts achievement Aarons voice filled the room. “Hey Liv, you seen my- Oh. Hi”

Aaron stood in the living room clutching at a tower that covered the bottom half of his body. His hair stuck out all over the place. 

“Hi Aaron” Andy said waving. 

“Aaron” Liv said sweetly, “please go and put some clothes on. I’m hungry. 

“Yeah” Aaron nodded, “I’m going to go and, ya know, do that”. 

*******

“So” Andy said as the four of them sat around the little dining table. It was a bit of a squeeze but they managed to fit. “How did you two meet?” 

“Bus fell on a biker” Robert said through a mouthful of beef and mashed potatoes, “if I remember correctly I saved the day”. 

Aaron pulled a face at his boyfriend over the table, “if i remember correctly you were a cocky git who performed a tracheotomy with a ballpoint pen and ruined a fancy suit”. 

Robert sighed mournfully, “oh I did like that suit”. 

“Love at first sight then?” Andy asked. 

“Pretty much” Robert said at the same time Aaron shrugged and said, “meh”. 

Livs eyes flickered between her brother and Robert, “awkward” she chuckled before diving into her Yorkshire pudding. 

“All I’m saying is everyone was in love with ya when you first got to the hospital and I didn’t see the appeal” 

“What changed your mind then?” Andy asked, amused. 

“Vodka” 

Robert kicked at Aaron from under the table. 

“Vodka and his winning personality” Aaron amended. 

“That’s better”. 

Andy chuckled to himself, “it's weird” he said, “seeing you so domesticated”. 

Liv patted Roberts arm from where she sat next to him, “we’ve trained him up good” she said before reaching over and stealing another roasted potato. 

*******

“Still the best cook in the family I see” Andy said from where he stood drying pot upon his own insistence. 

“Cheers” Robert said from where he stood beside his brother putting the pots away. 

Liv had got a call about some party after dinner and forced Aaron to drive her. He’d agreed but only because he was stopping at the shop afterwards to buy beer. Which left the two brothers alone to clean up. 

“I got a call from dad yesterday” Andy said, “he wanted a catch up but I could tell it was more than that”. 

“What did you say?”

“I told him I was here to help people not to be his spy”. 

Robert turned and stared at his brother. Never had Andy defied their father like that. He’d always been the golden boy. Robert had always chalked Andy’s unwavering loyalty to their dad down to feeling like he owed Jack for taking him in. Robert had always chalked Jacks unconditional love of Andy down to Robert not being good enough. 

“You told- you said that!”

“And I meant it”. 

Their sweet moment only lasted a few seconds. A second later frantic knocking and shouts for help at the door echoed through the apartment. 

“What the hell?” Robert mumbled running over. 

He pulled it open and stared wide eyed at woman doubled over in pain, cheeks red with tears. “Help, please. God it hurts so much.”

“Come in come in” he said helping the woman inside. Over his shoulder he shouted, “Andy! Call 999!”

He got the woman laid down on the sofa. “I’m Robert” he said, “what’s your name?”

“Abigail” she gasped through the pain, “Abi”.   

“Hi Abi. We’ve called an ambulance, it shouldn’t be too long. But I’m a doctor, I can help. Where does it hurt”. 

Before she could answer she grabbed at his hand and squeezed. Hard. And screamed. “EVERYWHERE!” she screeched. 

“Ow” Robert mouthed, “Andy!” he called over his shoulder, “how long for that bus!”

“There’s a back up” his brother said appearing by his side, “forty five minutes at the least”.

“Fort-five minutes” he hissed, “are you fucking kidding me”. 

He turned back to the girl. “Ok Abi, I’m going to examine you is that ok?”

“Do whatever you want just make it stop. Pleas-OWWW”

“What the fuck!” a voice exclaimed from behind. A second later and Aaron was next to them. “I was gone for ten mintues”. 

“Hi babe” Robert said, “this is Abi. She’s in a hell of a lot of pain, ambulance is forty minutes out and-” in a quieter voice she added, “she’s breaking my hand”. 

“Hi Abi I’m Aaron, can I feel your belly”. 

“Hey I was just about to do that,” Robert said. 

“Your thing is hearts Robert, leave this to the experts”. 

Andy snorted from behind. “Snap”. 

Aaron began feeling around the woman's belly. Most likely checking her liver and abdomen and kidneys. Two minutes later Aaron bit his lip as if thinking how to word his next sentence. 

“Abi” he began, “are you pregnant?”

“Pregnant?” she said, “No- OWWW No!” 

“Well surprise, I think you are. And I think this baby is coming now”. 

*******

Robert and Andy dashed around the house collecting all the towels and blankets they could find on Aarons orders. 

“I’m not pregnant” Abi repeated again and again each one cut off by a contraction. They were getting closer and closer together and by the sounds of Abi’s screams, more painful too. 

When Robert got back to the living room he saw Abi sprawled back on the couch, legs akimbo with Aaron down the business end. It was a bizarre thing to walk in on your boyfriend like that. 

“I’m not pregnant!” Abi chanted again. 

“Abi” Aaron said, “I know this is a lot to take in right now but you are pregnant. I can see the head. I need you to do exactly what I say. You need to be brave now. Robert’ll hold your hand”. 

Robert glared at his boyfriend for nominating him but of course did as he said. “Have you ever actually delivered a baby before?” he asked as he passed. 

“Once” Aaron said confidently. “About five years ago”. 

“Well let’s just hope it’s like riding a bike then”. 

It was nothing like riding a bike and Robert came away from the whole experience with an aching hand and a brand new, stronger, respect for woman.  

“I can’t do it anymore” Abi sobbed, “I don’t want to do this anymore”. 

“Nearly there Abi” Aaron said, “you’re doing so good. Just one more push. Just one more. Ready. One. Two. Three. PUSH!”

Abi screamed loud as she pushed and thirty seconds later those screams were accompanied by newborn wails. 

Abi’s body sagged and she gasped for air. 

“You did it Abigail” Robert said reaching for a towel and wiping down her face for her. 

He turned to his boyfriend and his heart stopped in his church. 

Aaron had the baby in one arm, the other he was using to wrap a blanket around the screaming child. He had the softest smile on his face Robert had ever seen. He looked up and met Roberts eye. They shared a private smile before Aaron looked away and said to Abi, “congratulations, it’s a beautiful little girl.'' 

*******

Robert laid in bed that night thinking over the days strange but beautiful events. 

Lilly Anderson. That was the name of the little girl they’d help brought into the world today. 

She was beautiful and perfect and Robert found himself picturing Aarons soft smile as he looked down at the baby over and over in his head. 

The more he thought, the more he realised he wanted to see that moment again. He wanted a family with Aaron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. Hey. I know it's been a while. The creative juices are not flowing :))))))  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Robert couldn't concentrate. He had report after report, email after email and a catalogue of sofas sat in front of him and yet his head was in the clouds. A storm raged on inside his head. 

He only looked up when a hand reached out and shook him from his thoughts. 

“Working hard I see” said a familiar voice. Andy reached out and took the couch catalogue from where it sat, studying the few Robert had circled. 

Robert leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Someone had a baby on our last one. We decided it was best to let the old one go, especially when Liv found out and refused to sit on it”. 

Andy snorted and sat down, throwing the magazine back on the desk. “What’s wrong? You look like shit”

Robert scowled at his brother. “I do not”. 

“You do too, now spill what’s wrong”. 

Robert sighed. Should he tell? He felt like he needed to tell someone. Logically he knew the person he should be spilling his feelings to should be Aaron but he was scared Aaron wouldn’t feel the same. He was scared Aaron would laugh in his face. Robert bit at his lip before deciding what to do.

“I want to have Aarons baby” He spilt. 

“You know that's anatomically impossible right?” Andy said with a smirk. 

Robert kicked his brother in the shin and his scowl deepened. “Obviously dummy. No I mean I want to be a dad and I want to be a dad with Aaron. I want us to have a screaming baby and parents evenings and terrible drawings to pin to the fridge and puke down my favourite suits and-”

“Where has this sudden broodiness come from?” 

Robert sagged. The image of Aaron holding little Lily Anderson and smiling down at her so softly flashed in his head as it had so many times since that day. “Just you know, seeing him the other day. Made me realise I want that”. 

“Well good on you then” 

“Good on me. I don’t need you to pat me on the back Andy I need you to tell me what to do”. 

Andy shot his brother an incredulous look, “er you wanting to have a kid with your boyfriend has nothing to do with me”. 

“Why ask me what’s wrong and get me to talk if you’re not going to offer advice afterwards”. 

Andy scoffed but a smile played on his lips, “you want advice then talk to a therapist, or better yet our sister”. 

“See this is why I always liked Victoria better” Robert said sincerely although he too was secretly enjoying this. They were bickering but it was playful not deadly. They were going for the shins and not for the jugular. They were being how brothers should be. “Now if you’re not going to help me get lost” he added, “I’ve got work to do.'' 

*******

“And she just had a baby, there and then?” Adam asked for what felt like the millionth time. 

Aaron stuck a handful of onion rings into his mouth and nodded. For the millionth time. “Blood all over the carpet”. 

“Yeah we’re looking for a new couch now too” Robert added tipping half his salad onto his boyfriends plate in an attempt to get some greens down him. 

“God that’s totally crazy” Adam murmured, “right there and then”. 

“Adam did you even go to med school, you do know how childbirth works dont you, you do know she couldn't just hold it in or anything right?” Robert asked, genuinely concerned as to why this man was practicing medicine. 

Adam stuck his tongue out over the table. “All I’m saying is that it’s crazy. Lucky for her though, I mean, fancy that, going straight to the house with three doctors”. 

“Crazy but great” Aaron said averting his eyes, and picking at the lettuce, “kind of makes me think I’d want one of my own … one day”. 

Robert froze and choked, the cherry tomato lodging itself in his throat. Had Aaron really just said that. Were they on the same page about this even though they’d never even talked about it? Had he fallen asleep mid way through replying to emails and this was all some fantasy dream? 

He had been dreaming of blue eyed and dark haired babies over the past few days. 

“You alright mate?” Adam asked concerned, patting him on the back. 

Robert choked down the tomato and his eyes flicked to Aaron whose gaze was still averted but cheeks were beginning to look as rosy red as the tomato that had nearly killed Robert seconds before. 

Before anyone could say anything else pagers began to bleep all over the cafeteria. There was no time to think over what had been said and the implications of it all as everyone downed the last of their coffees and rushed off to their patients. 

*******

Two things played on Aarons mind: his patients abnormal and totally absurd test results and Roberts reaction to Aaron's hint of one day wanting a baby. 

He’d choked for crying out loud! Robert, not his patient. That was not a good sign and it set heavy on his heart. 

Aaron wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing that he was too busy to concentrate too much on Roberts reaction. An hour ago a man had arrived with flu like symptoms only the test results that had just come back were pointing to something much more serious. 

Aaron had set the man up in a private room and instructed the nurses not to enter until he could get to the bottom of this but as he made his way up the fire exit, a shortcut that made sure he avoided the bustle of the halls, he felt faint. Sweat pooled under his armpits. Nausea made his stomach turn. He began to cough. He began to wheeze. 

Aaron put a hand to his mouth as he coughed and when he pulled away, he saw red. Blood. 

He had no time to call out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body grew heavy and Doctor Aaron Dingle collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't post anything for a little while its because I'm in police custody because of the google searches needed for this. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. (I'm a high school student who isn't even taking biology this year).  
> What little I know stems from binge watching Greys Anatomy and Chicago Med.

Robert was living on a high. Aaron wanted a baby … well, he’d heavily implied he wanted a baby. As Robert performed a routine heart procedure he planned their evening. As long as no emergency cases came through they’d be off shift by ten and picking up takeaway from their favourite pizza place by half past. 

The tricky thing was how was he going to bring it up? He couldn't just ask, “you, me, baby?” There was logistics to go through. Their two bed apartment wasn’t exactly spacious enough for another life, and then there was Liv and how she would feel about it all not to mention how they would juggle a baby around their careers and how they would acquire a baby in the first place. 

“You look happy” his scrub nurse Tracy mentioned as he slapped off the rubber gloves and through them in the organic waste disposal. 

“That’s because I am Tracy, happiest I’ve ever been”.

*******

Aaron couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He didn’t know how long he’d been laying on the cold floor of the staircase. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. 

As Aaron wheezed for breath, fighting with all he had to keep his eyes open, he heard the buzz of a key card allowing someone access to the private staircase and he heard a loud bang of it shutting behind someone. 

“Help” he tried to call but no sound came out. His face was numb, his mouth dry. 

“Adam no” a voice giggled, “we can’t do this here”. 

“Why not? Robert and Aaron mess around all over the place”. 

“Ew. Can we not talk about my brother right now please that’s gross”. 

It was Adam. His best friend. His brother. 

A numb feeling of hope flared in Aarons chest. He was so tired. Pain wracked his body and blood pooled in his throat. His eyes fluttered closed but he fought hard against the instinct to let himself drift off. He thought of Adam, his longest friend, he thought of his mum and Paddy, he thought of Leo, the Godson he didn’t see as much as he should, he thought of all the Dingle crew who caused him so much hassle but who he loved none the less. 

He thought of Liv and he thought of Robert and the future they would have all have together. 

“Help” he attempted again. Instead of a wheeze he made more of a gurgling sound. Blood spluttered from his mouth. 

“Did you hear that?” Victoria asked. 

“There’s no one here babe, it’s just us”. 

“Adam I’m serious. Can you not hear that? It’s like a gurgling-” 

Footsteps padded down the stairs.

“I’m here” Aaron wanted to say, “I’m here and I think I’m dying” 

More blood gurgled and splattered his mouth as his breathing hitched. 

It was getting harder to stay awake. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

“Babe-” Adam started but was cut off by Victoria's ear piercing scream. 

“Aaron!” she gasped running towards him, “Adam get help! Oh my God Aaron stay awake. Aaron please”. 

The last thing Aaron saw before he couldn’t fight anymore was the pale and frightened faces of two of his best friends staring down at him. And then everything went black. 

*******

Robert made his way through the familiar halls of the hospital, whistling as he went, when he noticed the commotion. Nurses running back and forth frantically, whispers and worried looks passed between interns and the less subtle arrival of a team of people all wearing large hazmat suits. 

As soon as he caught on that something big had happened Roberts cheeriness faded away to the back of his mind and he put his game face on. He snapped up a pair of rubber gloves as he passed and called out to the first person he recognized. 

“Oi Gerry” he called to the young paramedic, “what’s going on!”

“I don’t know. There’s some sort of weaponised killer virus going around. There’s guys from the government evacuating and isolating people off. I heard somewhere it was the plague” he whispered the last bit conspiratorially. 

Robert fought against rolling it eyes. Although a modernised version of the plague spreading through the hospital wasn’t impossible it was highly unlikely. “Don’t be ridiculous Gerry” Robert said sternly wanting to put an end to the young medics paranoia, “go try and see if there’s anywhere you can help out”. 

Once he’d steered Gerry in the opposite direction Robert continued on keeping an eye out for Aaron among the chaos. 

“Robert!” a familiar voice shouted. 

Robert turned to see his sister in hospital scrubs running towards him. Her hair was wet and brushed back as if she’s just had a shower and her eyes were puffy red. 

“Hey” he asked softly reaching out for her “what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s Aaron” she said, a hitch in her voice, “he’s in a bad way, he’s- come on”. 

Roberts heart sank with every word. He didn’t understand but that didn’t stop fear and panic from swallowing him whole. He didn’t object when Victoria took his hand and lead him away quickly. 

*******

“Dr Potts” Robert called out when they came to a stop at the set of locked double doors leading to a now cornred off ward. People in suits, the hazmat and the normal kind, milled around. “What’s going on? Where’s Aaron?”

Doug Potts turned, he looked worried, never a good sign. “Robert good, you’re here”. He raked a hand over his head before guiding Robert away from the large group of people. 

“What’s happening!” Robert exclaimed, the fear lodged in his chest doubled by the second. 

“What I’m about to tell you is confidential, you understand. It stays between me and you” Doug said. Robert nodded. 

Dr Potts heaved a heavy sigh and continued, “a few hours ago a patient was admitted with flu like symptoms however his test results came back inconclusive” Robert nodded again urging him on. He wanted an explanation not a full back story. How did any of this relate to Aaron? “Dr Dingle, Aaron, was working his case. Approximately half an hour ago the patient, Patient X died. He began bleeding from the eyes and the mouth, his flu like symptoms progressing to something much worse”. 

The dread worsened. 

“Fifteen minutes ago” Doug continued carefully, “Dr Aaron Dingle was found in the stairwell by Victoria and Adam, close to unconscious and choking up blood”. 

Robert couldn't understand what he was hearing. He shook his head. No. No this wasn’t happening right now. This was not happening!

“That group over there are from the government. They believe this is an attempt at a biological attack, the cause of a chemically manipulated strain of the flu. They have a team tracking Patient X’s whereabouts throughout the day and the good thing, the best possible thing is that they have a treatment, a cure, but-”

“But what?”

“It’s not 100% effective”. 

“OK but you caught it early right? You said this patient X guy came in hours before succumbing to the virus. If you administer the cure to Aaron now he’ll be fine. He’s going to be okay” Doug looked away and Robert couldn’t take it. “Dammit what aren’t you telling me Doug!”

“Aaron is reacting to the virus in a different way to patient X. Sticking to Patient X’s timeline Aaron should be coughing, sneezing but he’s in a worse shape. We think it has something to do with his immune system. We’ve given him the cure but at the minute there’s nothing much more we can do, it's all up to him now”. 

“There’s always something we can do! What’s the point of all those years studying if we can’t do anything!” Robert seethed. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go! “I want to see him” he said in a way that implied he wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

*******

Skin too white. Eyes sunk into his head. The remnants of blood still dried around his mouth. 

The steady beep, beep, beep, of the monitors were the only sound in the small, too white room. 

Robert held Aarons unmoving hand in his own, too scared to let go. He passed the time glaring at the monitor, willing it to show stronger vitals. He stared at Aarons hand willing it to move, to twitch. He studied Aarons face like he never had before, not because he thought he’d never see it again, no he couldn’t think like that, but because he was looking for any sign of him waking up. 

“Aaron” Robert whispered from where he sat, had sat for the last hour and a half, unmoving, “Aaron please wake up”. 

Not that long ago Robert had never even met Dr Aaron Dingle, and yet now he couldn't imagine a life without him. Just the thought sent him gasping for air. 

He felt the tears welling in his eyes. He felt his brain turn to dark thoughts. Liv was outside, he reminded himself, he had to be strong for her. 

A knock on the door made him jump. A second later Andy pushed open the door. Silently he crossed the room and clasped a hand around his brothers shoulder. 

Neither Sugden said a word. Robert couldn't even if he tried. But having his brother there was enough. 

Andy held Robert. Robert held Aaron. And Aaron held on with everything he had to life. 

*******

“And you say I’m the dramatic one” Robert whispered. They were alone again now. Just Aaron and Robert. “You’re causing quite the scene. There’s more than a dozen people out in that hall, all waiting for you. I never knew you were so popular. Should I be jealous”. The tears fell. He didn’t bother to stop them any more. 

“I can’t do this without you Aaron” his voice cracked as he spoke, “you changed everything for me Aaron Dingle and there is no way I’m letting you leave. I’ve got the next fifty years of our life planned out and you’re not going to ditch me”. 

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “First, once I’ve personally nursed you back to health, I’m going to propose. We’ll plan to go out to some fancy dinner, maybe that place we went on our first date where you couldn't pronounce anything and that I know you hated but you said you liked anyways. I’ll reserve a table and Liv’ll make plans to go out and then maybe one thing will lead to another and we’ll take advantage of the empty house. You’ll probably give me that stupid smile and say something ridiculous and I just won’t be able to help myself so I propose right there and then. You say yes obviously with only minimal joking around and we take even more advantage of a Liv free night”. 

“We’ll get married somewhere nice, in the spring or maybe the summer since I know you get allergies even if you do try and pass if off as ‘man-flu’. I’ll send an invite to dad out of courtesy, he’ll send a reply saying he’s at a conference in whatever foreign country at the other side of the world. Your mum will be there, scary and loud as I remember her being. After the wedding or maybe even before we’ll start looking into starting a family, fostering, adoption, surrogacy, I don’t know I haven't thought that out yet but in the end we’ll have a kid, maybe a whole football team of them. We’ll go on family holidays and get a dog and play in the park every weekend. They’ll be smart and sarcastic and Liv’ll turn them into little terrors and spoil them far too much-”

“Eventually we’ll retire, maybe some place in the country and we’ll finally get time to travel. I’m thinking wine tastings around Europe, cruise around the bahamas. You’ll complain because you complain about everything, it’s annoying sometimes but one of the many things I love about you and in exchange I’ll let you drag me to watch Monster Trucks or some car rally. In the end we’ll be happy. We’re going to be so happy.”

Robert hadn’t expected to speak so long. He’d gotten lost in his fantasy and now he was too scared to open his eyes and face reality. 

He squeezed Aarons hand tighter. 

“A whole football team” a croaky voice said interrupting the beeping of the machines. “Really?”

Roberts eyes snapped open only to be met with blue eyes staring back at him. 

“You’re awake” Robert whispered, “you’re awake!”

“I’m awake” Aaron said with a hint of a smile.

Robert leapt up and gently kissed Aaron, not once, not twice but multiple times until he’d littered every inch of his face in soft pecks. 

“For the record” Aaron mumbled, still weak from everything happening to his body right now, “I don’t have allergies. It really is man-flu”. 

Roberts cheeks blushed pink but he was so happy he didn’t care. “You heard that?”

Aaron nodded then grimaced. “It’s a yes by the way”. 

“A yes to what?”

“To all of it” Aaron said, “getting married, having kids, getting a dog. Taking advantage of a free house” he winked and Robert nearly cried. 

“You seriously want all that? You’re not just saying it because you’ve had a traumatic, life threatening moment”

“I’m saying it because I want a future with you Robert Sugden. Don’t expect me to get down on one near or anything Goldilocks, I’m in a bit of a compromised state at the minute”. 

Robert laughed a gross and snotty laugh. He wiped away his tears, “your such an arsehole”. 

“But you love me” Aaron said, “now come here and give me a kiss and then go get me some drugs. My head is killing me”. 

Robert applied more than happily. 

It was a soft kiss, a careful kiss, with Aarons current state it couldn't be anything more, but it was a kiss that promised so much. 

When they broke apart Aaron smiled against Roberts lips. “We’re going to be so happy”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up late and I'm sorry. I've been back to school clothes shopping all day and it's killed me.   
> This chapter was a lot harder to write then I thought so I'm sorry it wasn't up earlier in the week.   
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert had bought Aaron a family sized pack of Harribos all for himself and so the two of them were quite content snuggled up on the sofa sharing a giant fluffy blanket while a cheesey medical drama played on the telly. 

The show itself was terrible but they enjoyed mocking the medical aspects or saying how they would have treated the fictional patient better and, although neither would voice it aloud, they both a crush on the rough around the edges neurologist with the wind swept hair and Hollywood style chiselled jaw. 

This was how they’d spent the majority of the past five weeks as Aaron recovered and Robert fussed over him like a worried mother hen. It was nice at first, to see how caring and sweet Robert was being and Aaron was in a lot of pain for the first few weeks that he did need the help. But even as Aaron regained his strength and began feeling a lot better Robert still persisted and tried to do every little task for Aaron. 

Sweet soon turned into annoying.

During the second add break Robert got a call which he stepped out into the hallway to take. Aaron took this opportunity to stuff his face with sweets, ogle the fictional doctors ares and steal more of the blanket for himself before Robert came back. 

“What was that all about?” he asked through a mouthful of gummy bears. 

“Er I’ve just been offered to guest speak at a conference in Dublin” Robert said re-joining Aaron on the sofa, the slightest smile on his face. People thought  Robert was cocky and he was, at least on the outside. But Aaron knew that for the most part it was all a show, a way to mask his true insecurities. 

“That’s great!” Aaron beamed with pride as he always did when he saw Robert succeed, “when is it?”

“This weekend” Robert mumbled. 

Aaron pulled Robert closer and said, “looks like we’re having a weekend getaway. Should be nice”. 

“No Aaron we can’t. It’s too far away, you’re hardly in a state to travel and I’m not leaving you alone”. 

Aaron sighed deeply and looked up at the blonde. “Robert, babe, I’m fine” he said, “seriously fine. It’s been five weeks. I’m past the stage of being in danger of dropping dead any second”. 

Robert squeezed his arm tightly and frowned “don’t say something like that!” he cried. “You were infected with a biologically manufactured virus Aaron!”

“Oh was I?” Aaron asked, “I don’t remember. Not like you’ve mentioned it every time I try and wipe my own arse”. 

Robert sighed deeply and lowered his head. “I’m sorry” he said eventually, “I have been a bit overbearing haven’t I”

“A bit?”

“Ok a lot” Robert amended, “I’m sorry. It’s just- I almost lost you Aaron. I’ve never been so scared and-”

“Hey” Aaron said softly, running a hand up and down Roberts arm which was slung over Aarons chest, holding him close, “Robert look at me. I’m fine. The worst is over now”. 

Aaron understood Roberts fears. He really did. He couldn't imagine how he would have reacted if the tables had been turned and it had been Robert lying in a coma with nothing he could do to help or fix it. 

“And if this experience has taught me anything it’s that we need to not waste time worrying on the little things and actually live our lives” if Adam could hear him now he’d probably ask if Aaron had joined a hippy cult recently. Good job Adam wasn’t about. 

“Fine” Robert sighed, “we can go. But any sign of you going downhill we’re getting you straight to a doctor”. 

“Its a medical conference” Aaron pointed out, “literally the best place for a sick person”. 

Robert squeezed him again before humming. “Suppose it does give me a chance to show off my fiancée”. 

Aaron snorted, “you haven't even gotten me a ring yet”. 

Without missing a beat Robert plunged his hand inside the bag of Haribos that sat open on Aarons chest. He pulled out a red and yellow ring. “Aaron Dingle” Robert said holding the sugary sweet ring between two fingers, he leant down closer and whispered in Aarons ear, “will you marry me”. 

Aaron sighed, “well how could I say no to that?”

Robert moved as if to place the ring on Aarons finger but Aaron was faster. He ducked his head and opened his mouth wide, taking the Haribo into his mouth with a devilish grin. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry” Aaron laughed as he chewed. 

“I really don’t recommend doing that with the real thing” Robert muttered, pulling him closer and stealing back some of the blanket. 

*******

After what felt like a lifetime in the damned airport they were finally taking their seats on the plane. 

It was Roberts fault they were so early. He’d woken up at the crack of dawn to make sure they’d packed everything they needed even though he’d done that exact same thing before going to bed that night. 

He then went over and double checked his list of doctors who would be attending the conference, not because he was looking forward to meeting them but because he wanted to know who would be on hand to see to Aaron should he need it. 

He was vibrating nervous energy. Just watching him pace around the flat and mutter to himself made Aaron feel exhausted and apparently he was having the same effect on Liv because it wasn’t long before she cracked and soon Aaron and Robert found themselves in the car and driving to the airport four hours before their plane was set to leave with Liv’s final words of “good riddance” before she slammed the door behind them echoing in their minds. 

While Aaron wouldn't have minded another hour of sleep instead of being at the airport Robert saw it as a blessing. He said that this way they didn’t have to rush and Aaron didn’t have to over exert himself. Aaron had rolled his eyes but didn't complain when Robert insisted on carrying the bags. 

But finally they were on the plane and Robert could finally chill the fuck out. Or so Aaron thought. 

They were just thirty minutes into the flight when the rain turned from spitting to a full on thunderstorm. The plane shook as it was hit with wind and turbulence. Babies wailing made the whole thing ten times scarier and more dramatic. 

Robert gripped Aarons hands as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to mutter under his breath a steady streams of “fuck, fuck, fuck”. 

“Ha” Aaron snorted while running a thumb over Roberts knuckles, “wouldn't it be ironic if I survived a biological attack and ended up dying on a Jet2 flight to Ireland”. 

Looking back, he realised there was a whole lot of reassuring words he could have said instead and really the glare Robert sent his way was completely valid. 

“You’ve never mentioned being scared of planes before” Aaron said. 

Robert squeezed Aarons hand tighter, “yeah well I’ve never had so much to loose before”. 

Aaron didn’t know whether to smile or wrap his boyfriend, no, fiancée, in a giant hug. Before he could decide there was a loud crash and the whole aeroplane lurched. Bags flew and a scream filled the cabin. 

And worst of all Robert puked all over his expensive shoes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> This is a bit of a filler chapter because if not it would have been very long and I would have gotten stressed but I hope you liked it. Sorry my updates have been a bit odd recently. I've started college/sixth form/whatever and I haven't yet learnt to plan my life yet and I'm a mess and yeah …   
> Follow me on tumblr @sugdeninabeanie.


	19. Chapter 19

The plane was zig-zagging all over, their seats stunk of vomit as Robert began balking at the sight, smell and aftertaste and somebody was screaming “Oh my god he’s bleeding!”

This was most definitely not the relaxing weekend getaway Aaron had planned. They hadn’t even arrived at their destination and it was all going to shit. How had this happened so fast?

Aaron sighed deeply before spurring into action. He dragged Robert out of their row and pushed him towards the bathroom, “go clean yourself up and come and help me when you’re done,” he said as the air hostess appeared at his side. 

“Please gentleman stay in your seats, one person has already been injured,” she said. 

“Don’t worry about him” he said nodding towards Roberts retreating form, “a bang to the head might knock some sense into him. I’m a doctor, I heard someone was hurt”. 

“Oh good, right this way” the air hostess, Janine, lead him towards the back of the plane where the food was stored. Slumped against the food cart was a man in his early thirties with a large gash in his head that was bleeding profusely. 

“Wow what happened?” Aaron said crouching down besides the man. 

“He didn’t listen that's what happened! I told him to stay put but he went anyway and got hit by flying luggage” a woman's infuriated voice cried. Aaron looked over his shoulder to see a woman rocking a toddler in her arms back and forth, she had a disapproving scowl on her face directed to who Aaron assumed, was her husband. 

“I’m sorry Eleanor! I really needed a pee” the husband fought back. He was beginning to go pale from blood loss. 

“Well now I’ve got three screaming kids on my hands Randy!”

“Hey,” Aaron said warmly putting his best, most unnatural bedside smile on, “how about I take a look at Randy here and you can go see to your kids”. 

Then it was Aarons turn to be glared at. Eleanor's steely gaze reminded him so much of his mother he felt like he was fourteen and stealing wine coolers again. “And who are you?”

“Aaron. Dingle. Doctor. Well I’m a surgeon actually, I thought I’d come take a look at your husband, patch him back up”. 

Before Eleanor had a chance to reply the plane lurched again and the child in her arms wailed. 

“Ma'am, it really would be best for everyone if you took your seats” the air hostess said, placing a hand on the passengers arm as if trying to guide her by force to her chair. 

Finally Eleanor relented and sighed, “fine” before leaving her husband. 

As soon as she disappeared behind the curtain Randy let out a relieved sigh and Aaron opened up the first aid kit that had been set beside him. 

“She’s not a bad person” Randy hummed as he closed his eyes and rested his head back, letting Aaron clean away the blood that ran down his face before using a cotton swab to disinfect the cut. It had gone pretty deep. He’d no doubt need stitches. “She just worries”. 

Aaron thought back to Roberts cries of outrage every time Aaron had tried to do anything for himself in the past few weeks. “Yeah I know what you mean”

“You got a wife? Girlfriend maybe?” Randy asked, peeking open one eye to take a look. He hissed as Aaron dapped more disinfectant into the wound but Aaron was kind enough to ignore that. 

“A boyfriend actually, he’s in the bathroom right now after chucking up his guts” Aaron smiled fondly “I’ve been really ill recently he means well but he does get on my nerves”. 

“Exactly!” Randy cried then groaned the sudden movement no doubt sending a throb of pain through his head. “God I feel so tired”. 

“You’ve probably got a concussion” Aaron said, “I’m gonna need you to stay awake for me okay?” 

He dropped the now dirty cotton swabs and picked up the butterfly stitches. “Was that your daughter?” he asked, hoping to keep the man engaged enough to stay conscious. 

A sleep smile crossed the man's face. “Rosie” he told Aaron. “She’s only fourteen months old. A total daddy’s girl. And then there’s Thomas and Darren, they’re seven and four. Do you have kids?” 

Aaron shook his head as he began to apply the first of the plasters with a steady hand. “Just my kid sister” he said, “me and my boyfriend have been thinking about it more though. What it would be like and all that”. 

“It’s the hardest thing in the world” Randy said, “but also the best. I mean the nappies and the bogies and the constant questions of ‘ _but why_ ’ is annoying but then they tell you all about something new they learned or they look up at you like you’re the best thing in the world and it’s the best thing in the world”. 

Aaron smiled. He’d had a lot of time to think in the past month since the whole _“nearly dying_ ” thing and he’d come to the conclusion that he did want kids with Robert and the more he thought about it the more he realised he wanted that sooner rather than later. He could picture it now, a bunch of manic kids running around the place causing trouble and mayhem. 

“Right” Aaron said at last, “that’s you all patched up then but I just want you to stay here for another couple of minutes, you’ve no doubt got a concussion. You took a mean hit to the head”. 

“Like I said, I really needed to pee”. 

“Aaron, are you back here? I got most of it off but I swear there’s some in my socks- oh. Hi”

Aaron turned at the sound of the familiar voice to see Robert standing there, thankfully no longer dripping in sick. 

“Ah” Randy nodded. He raised a finger and pointed it at Robert knowingly, “the boyfriend I assume”. 

“The fiancé actually” Robert frowned down at Aaron, “just because you ate the ring doesn't negate the fact that we’re engaged”. 

“Well you’ve got a good'n on your hands here son” Randy said patting Aaron on the back, “thanks a bunch for patching me up”. 

“Anytime”. 

*******

“Well that was the shittiest flight I’ve ever been on” Robert said, slumping back on the bed in just his towel. They’d finally reached the hotel and Robert had gone straight to the bathroom for a steaming hot shower. His bag was slung behind him and something was peaking out. Robert pulled that thing out revealing it to be a book. "I didn't even have a chance to start this parenting book". 

Aaron peaked sight of the cover which featured a chubby smiling baby.

“I don’t know” Aaron shrugged, falling down besides him, happiness settling over him. “I had fun”.

Robert scoffed, “only because you got to patch someone up. You’re itching to get back to work”. 

“I am” Aaron admitted, “I mean the decent sleep schedule’s been fun and all that but I’m looking forward to cutting people open and removing foreign objects from body cavities again”. 

Robert laughed and rolled over so her mouth was against Aarons ear. He hummed and said, “I love it when you talk sexy to me”. 

Aaron cackled and whacked his boyfriends chest playfully. “You know-” he said after a few minutes of silence, “if you were serious about this having a kid thing then it means no more romantic weekend trips”. 

“Well it doesn't mean _no more_ ” Robert said, “it just means we have to pay one of our sisters their exorbitant amount to babysit”

Something fluttered in Aarons chest. “So-” he said aiming for casual, “you were serious when you said about the kids thing”.

Robert pushed himself up so he was hovering over Aaron. “Dead serious. I wasn’t just saying all that because I thought you were unconscious Aaron. I said it because I want it so badly. I know it’s gonna be a hard and long process but I want it all of it”. 

Aaron couldn't help the grin on his face as he lunged himself at Robert and their lips connected. 

“I want to adopt” Aaron said breathlessly as Robert got to work stripping Aaron out of his clothes. “Give kids a home who really need it”. 

“I’ll find us a lawyer who knows all about it when we get home,” Robert promised, a soft smile on his face as his hands moved to get started on “doesn’t mean we can’t practice the baby making now though” he said pulling Aaron in for another drawn out kiss. 

*******

Aaron hated _‘events’_. Especially these sort of events where he had to dress up in a tie and mill about an upscale bar with strangers. The only good thing about it had been Robert. Both the way he looked at Aaron when he stepped out in his suit, almost as though Robert was about to drag him back into the bedroom. And to see him like this. 

Aaron might be an unnatural presence here but Robert was in his element. He was chatting, mingling and network all with an easy smile and an air of belonging. Aaron kept to the side-lines, sipping his obnoxiously expensive beer with mild disgust, watching Robert with a fond smile on his face.

He only got away with that for a little while. All too soon Robert was pulling Aaron into the crowd. 

“Dr Sullivan, Dr Jonas this is Dr Aaron Dingle, my fiancé” Robert introduced him to the man and woman who eyed Aaron with interest. 

“A pleasure” Dr Sullivan held out her hand, “what do you specialise in…”

And then began a night of light conversation peppered with medical talk with words that became harder to pronounce the more he drank. He hated it. Or at least he pretended to. With Robert by his side smirking and mumbling jokes under his breath the night became less of a bore as he thought. 

Finally, as the end of the night drew closer and the party began to drift back up to their rooms Robert pulled Aaron into the elevator and kissed him lazily against the wall. “I-” Robert said quietly, “have been wanting to get you out of that suit all night”

“Oh really?” 

Robert nodded, “now how ‘bout we go do some more baby making?”

Aaron laughed loudly enjoying the way the beer and wine and Robert kissing along his throat made him feel and when the doors to the lift pinged open he let Robert lead him back to their hotel room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)))
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron was back in his element. He was back at work and everything was right with the universe again. 

Aaron had been a ball of excitement all day, waiting impatiently for this evening when his first night shift back would start. Robert had rolled his eyes at him every few minutes but Aaron didn't care. True the six weeks of lay ins had been nice but if he had to spend one more day in their too small apartment he was going to go stir crazy. 

Robert and Aaron had arrived at the hospital together, as always, and stopped for take away coffee around the corner, as always, and the routine and familiarity of it all felt nice. Then Aaron had walked through the double doors of the emergency room and a second later a hoard of people gathered by the front desk yelled "Welcome Back!". 

Aaron had jumped, making his coffee slosh of the sides of the foam cup. Before he had time to wipe the liquid off on his jeans Adam was barrelling towards him, arms open wide for a hug. 

"God.It's good to have you back mate" Adam mumbled into his best friends shoulder, squeezing tight, "it's not been the same without ya". 

From besides them Robert scoffed. "You're acting like you haven't seen him" he said, "you've practically been living at our place, rent free". 

Adam scowled in Roberts direction but didn't fight Roberts words. Robert was right after all, Adam had spent most nights sprawled asleep on their couch after a long, gruelling evening of playing videogames with Aaron. 

"Good to see you back on your feet Dr Dingle" said DR Doug Potts appearing by their side. 

"Thanks" Aaron smiled, shaking his bosses hand "good to be back". 

"And I heard congratulations are in order. Where's the ring?"

"Aaron ate it" Robert said simply sharing a private smile with Aaron but offering no further explanation. Before either Adam or Doug had a chance to ask the phones began to ring like crazy and the sound of sirens drifted in from outside. Showtime. 

"Looks like cake's going to have to wait" Doug sighed before turning to his staff to instruct them on what to do. 

Robert tugged on Aarons coat sleeve and pulled him away from the growing crowd. "Just take it slow today ok" he pleaded, "no ten hour long surgeries or treating patients with highly contagious deadly illnesses". 

"Robert, I'm fine, seriously".

"Yeah I know you are but-" but he was still worried. The whole Aaron nearly dying thing had left it's mark and Robert had become slightly over protective ever since. 

"I promise I won't do anything I don't think I can't handle. I'll see you for lunch yeah?" Aaron asked reaching up to press a kiss to Robs cheek. "Love ya". 

"Love you too" Robert called but Aaron had already caught up with Adam and was out of earshot.

*******

An accident at a local travelling fun fair had left dozens injured. Aaron was having a great time. He'd jumped back into his roll as doctor and as head of trauma with as much ease as riding a bike. 

He sutured up little boys faces and removed toffee apple sticks from peoples ears and then arrived the holy grail. 

A woman in her earl twenties had been trapped in a rollercoaster cart. Her foot was wedged between two slabs of metal that sliced through her skin and most likely bone. The part of the seat that came over her chest was too tight and still attached to her body. The metal meant to keep her safe pressed down on her lungs, crushing her ribs into her organs. If they didn't get her free soon her lungs were going to collapse and she would die. 

"You with me on this?" Adam asked, giant grin on his face, as he inspected the mangled leg. 

"How long do you think this take?" Aaron asked already knowing the answer but pulling on a surgical cape anyways. 

"Depends, gonna be a long haul though". 

"I'm in" Aaron grinned back. He heard the echo of Roberts words in his ear, " _no ten hour long surgeries on your first day back_ ". Robert was going to kill him. 

"Right, let's get her prepped for surgery!" Aaron commanded. Robert was going to kill him. 

*******

"I just can't believe it" Adam said from where he stood at the end of the table, hunched over he leg that was starting to loose blood flow and was turning blue under the mess of red blood and white bone. "You and Sugden! Getting married! You, Aaron Dingle, settling down! I've got best man duties to sort out. That's a lot of responsibility. Oh God you're having kids! I don't know anything about kids. How am I supposed to be fun Uncle Adam when I know nothing about kids! I could kill them". 

Aaron shook his head and held out his hand for the clamps from his scrub nurse. They were barely thirty minutes into this nine hour surgery and he was already having to deal with this. Aaron had made a silent bet with himself beforehand on how long it would take before Adam started asking a million questions. Adam broke quicker than Aaron had thought he would. 

"Dude, chill" Aaron said as he began rooting through shredded intenstines. "It's gonna be a while before anything's set in stone. Babies don't just fall from the sky and besides, we need to find a new place to live and we're still both swamped with work..."

"But still! How is Liv feeling about all of this?"

They'd sat down and talked with Liv more or less as soon as Aaron had gotten out of the hospital. Robert had bought them all Chinese, Liv's favourite food to be bribed with, and they'd told her frank: they were getting married and were looking into adoption but that in no way would a new baby or kid disrupt her life in anyway. 

"She was completely fine with it. I swear I even saw her smile. Robert thinks she was happy cause we buttered her up with spring rolls and noodles but I think she's happy for us". 

"Well I'm happy for ya mate. Have you told ya mum yet?" 

Aaron groaned.

Adam barked out a laugh. "I'm taking that as a _no_ ". 

Aaron was actually kind of happy when the bleeding became worse and the adrenaline kicked in giving him a good enough excuse to ignore the rest of Adams questions, especially the ones related to his mum, and focus on the surgery instead. 

*******

"So much for no ten hour long surgeries" a voice whispered in Aarons ear. 

Aaron closed his locked door and spun around to see Robert standing close behind him. Aaron shrugged and a smirk crossed over his face, "technically it was only nine hours and fifty six minutes". 

"Smart arse" Robert mumbled before pulling him in for a kiss. "Did you have fun?"

"So much fun" Aaron nodded, "we saved a girls life today. I forgot how great that feels". 

"Wanna go grab some tacos as a 'well done for not dying on your first day back meal'?" 

"What time is it?"

Rob looked down at his watch "6am" he said. 

Aaron slipped his hand into Robs, "well come on then, I'm starving". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just ignore the fact that I disappeared for like a month because every time I looked at my wips I got this panicky feeling in my chest and so I just avoided them like they were the black plague. Ok thanks;)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


	21. Chapter 21

Aaron had set up at the kitchen table surrounded by medical articles and books given to them by the social workers. Robert and Aaron had attended their first meeting and parenting class last week. That first step had been daunting but exhilarating. 

Aaron sat now, still dressed in his dressing gown, headphones in as he listened to music Robert called “atrocious”. He munched on cereal and flipped through a new medical journal, one of their many monthly subscriptions. 

Robert stepped out into tightening his tie and frowned down at Aaron. 

“Aaron” he called out, “Aaron?” He heaved out a heavy sigh as he walked over and tugged the headphones out. “Aaron!”

“Ow! What?” 

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you dressed? We have an appointment with the realtor in … forty-five minutes!”. 

Aaron swallowed his mouthful of Cookie Crisp and wiped away his milk moustache. “I can’t make it” he said, “don’t look at me like that Rob I told you I might have a surgery”. 

“Yeah, operative word being _might_ ”. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You know better then anyone that might usually turns into a definite thing”. 

“Can’t you reschedule”

“Reschedule a kidney transplant for an eight year old with a rare blood type?” Aaron cocked his brow, almost amused.

Robert did not stamp his foot. He didn’t. If Aaron says otherwise he was lying. 

“But this could be the one Aaron!” he complained, “this could be our forever home. I can’t make that big of a decision on my own”. 

Aaron stood so he was face to face with Robert. He pulled him close by his belt and said, “you’re the one always bragging about your superior sense of style, I trust you”. 

Robert huffed as Aaron pulled him down for a kiss before heading off to get changed.

Robert sulked as he made and ate his omelette. He sulked and barely acknowledge Aaron as he left even as Aaron gave him a kiss goodbye. He was still sulking when Liv graced him with her presence. 

“What’s that face for?” she asked, poking his cheeks as she passed. 

Roberts frown deepened as he whacked her away. “Aaron ditched me” he grumbled. 

“Ditched?”

“Yeah, he chose a super sick kid over me and house hunting”. 

Just like her brother Liv rolled her eyes. “You’re being an idiot” she said as she sipped her morning cup of coffee. 

Robert heaved a loud and long suffering sigh. “I know I am”. 

As Liv continued to sip her tea Robert got an idea, “hey” he said, “you could come with me”. 

“What?”

“To look at the house. I’ll get you McDonalds on the way home?”

Liv took another sip of her tea before she answered. “Fine” she said at last, “but I want a burger _and_ a McFlurry”. 

 *******  
Aaron’s surgery had gone off without a hitch, his patient, eight year-old Charlie Cambridge with a mop of curly hair and an infectious bright smile, would live to see a long and happy life. 

He checked his phone as he made his way down to the ER to see if he had any missed messages or calls off Robert. There was nothing waiting for him from Robert, no doubt he was still being grouchy about their conflict of schedules. Aaron wasn’t worried, he’d come around sooner or later. And if not Aaron had his ways of bribing him back on side. 

He did have a message from his sister though. 

 **Robert’s an idiot** , it read, **why are we keeping him?**

Aaron couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. 

 **Play nice.** He tapped out in reply. As he clicked the send button the alarm rang signalling an incoming casualtie. Aaron stuffed his phone in his back pocket before running over to the ambulance bay. 

“Sabrina Rose, eighteen years old, around seven months pregnant” Gerry the paramedic told him as they wheeled in a girl with bright red hair and freckles, “car accident, her taxi driver and the drunken idiot who ran the light are on their way”. 

The girl had a large cut along her temple, gushing with blood. The buckles from the gurney stretched over a large, very pregnant, stomach, the bruises could be seen beginning to bloom. 

Aaron began shouting out orders as they wheeled her inside to an examination room. 

With the help of the paramedics and interns they transferred her to the examination table. As they cut open her shirt to assess for any more injuries her eyes began to flicker open. 

Her lips moved but what came out was barely a whisper,  Aaron had to lean down to hear what she was saying. “My baby” he made out, “my baby”. 

“Hey, hey, I’m Dr. Dingle, you were in a car accident but you’re at the hospital, you and you’re baby are safe. What’s you name?”

The girl blinked, and Aaron took out his pocket torch to examin her eyes. “‘Brina” she said, “Sabrina Rose”. 

Aaron saw no sign of anything wrong from the eye examination. “That’s good” he said, “it’s nice to meet you Sabrina. Can you tell me what hurts?”

“Everything” the girl groaned. “The car it- it came out of nowhere and then everything went- oh my god!”. Her breathing became panicked and erratic. 

“Shh, Sabrina, hey Sabrina” Aaron ran a hand over her hair, “it’s ok, you’re ok now, I need you to keep calm yeah. Deep breathes”. 

Aaron continued to talk to Sabrina as he examined her over. He saw no sign of any more trauma besides the bruising and the head wound but head wounds were always dramatic. She’d need stitches and would probably end up with a killer headache but other then that she seemed as good as she good be. 

“Hey Sabrina, we’ve done an initial examination” he told her sitting down so he was face to face with her, “but we’re going to send you up for x-rays and a head scan and I want to admit you over night just to be on the safe side. Once you’re settled into your room an OB is gonna swing by and check on your baby. Is there anyone I can call?”

Sabrina shook her head and rested a hand on her bump. “It’s just us” she said. 

Aaron smiled down at her sadly. “I’ll come and check in on you after my rounds” he promised, “see if I can find any of the descent food, I have a friend down in catering”.

“Thank you Dr. Dingle”. 

*******

The house was everything Robert had wanted it to be and more. It was a fifteen minute drive from the hospital, in a good school area and away from any major main roads, a rarity for a house in London. He’d seen photos online and he may or may not already have ideas for how to decorate but it was ten times better getting to see it in eprson. 

It would need work. Lots of it. A wall getting knocked down here, new foundations there and the kitchen would definitely need to be ripped out and replaced with something more modern but Robert thought it was perfect. 

“We thought this could be your room” Robert told Liv as he led her up the narrow staircase into the attack space. “Bed over against that wall, desk over their, maybe a reading nook in that corner”

He turned to see what Liv thought. Her face was scrunched in confusion.

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“You- you’ve planned this whole room for me?”

“Well duh” he said, equally confused as to why she was confused, “why wouldn't we have?”

“Because I’m going to uni next year and you guys are going to have your own family” she said. 

“Liv” he said placing his hands on her shoulders, “you are our family. You going off to uni and us hopefully adopting isn’t going to change that. This is and always will be your home”. 

Liv’s cheeks bloomed red but Robert saw her lips twitch up into a smile. 

“Now come on, I want to see the back garden then we can go for food and send photos to your brother to make him feel bad about abandoning us”. 

*******

**I’ve brought you food because I’m a good future husband.** Roberts text said. A second later the next one came through. **Where R U?**

 **West wing** , Aaron told him, **3rd floor.**

“Dr Dingle!” Sabrina grinned when she caught sight of him through the window to her room. 

“Sabrina” Aaron smiled, “how are you feeling?”

“Better now that they got all the blood off me, I’ve got a pounding headache though but I suppose I could be worse.”. 

“That's good to hear, and baby?” he asked, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed. 

“She’s perfect, the nurse said her heart rate is a bit fast but it's probably from the trauma and should calm down soon” Sabrnina’s voice was full of love, the voice and smile of a doting mother, as she ran a hand over her belly. “I knew she was a fighter”. 

“Hey the nurse said I could find you in he-” both Aaron and Sabrina turned to see a sheepish Robert at the door, a brown take out bag in hand. “Oo sorry, I thought you were … alone”. 

Aaron felt his cheeks go warm. They used to hookup in this room back when they were pretending their relationship was purely physical, no strings attached. God that had been so long ago. And look how far they'd come. 

“I’ll just … wait with the nurses” Robert said, turning to go. 

“Wait, who’s this?” Sabrina asked. 

“Sabrina Rose meet my boyfriend Robert” Aaron introduced them. 

Robert shot him a look as he crossed the room and held a hound out for Sabrina to shake. “Dr Robert Sugden” Robert said, “Aarons fiancee”. 

“Right” Aaron nodded, rolling his eyes. 

“Another doctor?” Sabrina asked, “talk about a power couple”. 

“Ha” Aaron snorted, “don’t boost his ego”. 

Robert pointed his thumb to Aaron but didn’t take his eyes off Sabrina, “see what I have to put up with. I bring him food and everything”.

Sabrina laughed, “you two are sweet”. 

“He’s a pain in my arse” Aaron said but his tone of voice would suggest otherwise. “I best get back to my rounds, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He turned to Robert, “are you heading home or hanging around till the end of my shift?” 

“I’ll hang around till you’re done” 

“You can wait with me if you’d like” Sabrina offered, “baby and I could use the company”. 

“Sure” Robert agreed, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do and after just three minutes talking with this girl he decided that he liked her, “I’ve got enough gossip about this place to keep us entertained”.

"Behave" Aaron said to Robert, to Sabrina he said, "get the nurses to page me if you need anything, or if he's getting on your nerves and you need me to come pick him up". 

*******

Robert had spent approximately ten minutes in Sabrina's company but he loved her already. She was never without a smile, even as banged up and bruised as she was. 

"So how long have you and Aaron been together?" she asked nibbling on one of the chips Robert had bought for Aaron but had begun eating himself. 

"A couple of years now. God I can't even believe it's been that long. Feels like yesterday we were hooking up in supply closets and on-call rooms" Robert said wisfully. 

Sabrina burst out laughing, "oh my god you two totally had it on all over the hospital didn't you". 

"What's life without a little fun" he shrugged stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth and washing it down with the chocolate milkshake. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" he nodded to the bump she cradled protectively.

She shook her head and her auburn hair fell into her face. "It's just the two of us" she said, "I- I'm a foster kid. It's always just been me and I know it's going to be hard work but I'm looking forward to her being here".

"Her?"

"I was too impatient to wait to find out" she said. 

"Have you got a name picked out?" Robert asked. 

"Mila" Sabrina said immediately. "Mila Rose". 

"It's a pretty name" Robert told her. 

"Do you and Dr Dingle have any kids?" she asked trying to blow away her hair but failing as a long strand fell into her eyes again. 

"Here, let me help" Robert said standing. He moved to stand by her bed and gather her hair into three sections before he began braiding it back loosely. "We don't have any kids yet" he told her, "but Aaron's teenage sister lives with us and we've just started the process to adopt". 

"Wow! That's great". 

Robert shrugged as he finished up the braid and took the hair tie from Sabrina. "Yeah I'm excited. I'm not letting Aaron anywhere near choosing names though if we get a newborn?"

"He's not got very good taste?" she asked. 

"It's not that, I don't trust his family history of naming children. He has a cousin called Tinkerbelle! Tinkerbelle!"

Sabrina laughed and they lapsed back into easy conversation both munching on Aarons food. When Aaron showed up to say it was time to go home Robert barely wanted to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


End file.
